Ainsi soit-il
by CloudFactory
Summary: L'affaire Sly Driscoll à peine bouclée, un nouveau meurtrier court dans les rues de Whitechapel. Il n'y aura aucun répit pour l'inspecteur Chandler et son équipe. Arriveront-ils à découvrir le coupable avant que le sang d'une nouvelle victime ne coule ? WARNING : contient des scènes violentes et du gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Ainsi soit-il

**Auteur :** CloudFactory

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède que l'idée de cette histoire, les personnages et l'univers de Whitechapel appartiennent à ITV.

**Avertissement : **Certains passages décrivent des scènes de crimes violentes et détaillées. Dans les chapitres à venir, il y aura de brèves mentions de pédophilie, de maladies mentales et d'avortement. (Très brèves, sans rien d'explicite.) Quelques allusions religieuses également. Si vous êtes particulièrement sensible à l'un de ces sujets ou facilement choqué, je vous conseille de vous arrêter là. Vous aurez été prévenus.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction se situe au début de la saison 3, juste après l'affaire Sly Driscoll. Tout ce qui se passe après ne sera pas mentionné car n'ayant pas encore eu lieu. Donc pas de SPOILER. J'espère être arrivée à coller à l'univers de la série. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques et avis !

Aussi, je ne suis ni médecin, ni chimiste ou autre. J'ai fait le plus de recherches possible pour rapporter des faits justes et cohérents mais Internet n'est pas infaillible et moi non plus. Et en tant qu'auteur j'avoue que je me suis permise quelques interprétations qui m'arrangeaient bien ! Donc si vous êtes spécialiste et noté une énooorme erreur dans mon histoire, je suis désolée !

Un grand merci à** Saturne **pour son œil avisé et ses conseils.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**OoO**

**Chapitre 1**

.

Un épais brouillard alourdit l'atmosphère londonienne alors que la ville se réveille, grouillant déjà de passants pressant le pas pour ne pas être en retard, remontant leur col et ajustant leur écharpe contre l'air froid.

A Witan Street, une toute autre énergie anime la petite rue d'habitations ce lundi matin. Devant un immeuble de briques rouges quelques curieux se pressent devant la banderole du périmètre de sécurité gardée par quelques policiers. Derrière, un ballet de personnes en combinaisons blanches s'activent au rez-de-chaussée du numéro 5.

C'est dans cette agitation qu'arrive l'équipe du poste de Whitechapel. Sortant du véhicule de l'inspecteur Chandler, Miles passe le premier, jouant un peu des coudes pour rejoindre la scène de crime. Il soulève la bande bleue et blanche et laisse passer ses coéquipiers, Chandler, Riley, Kent et Mansell, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble.

Megan Riley remarque un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années en train d'être interrogé par un policer. Elle se dirige dans sa direction. Elle pourra certainement obtenir quelques informations utiles.

Les autres pénètrent dans le bâtiment. Devant la porte du 1b, un technicien leur tend des combinaisons blanches, des gants et des protections pour chaussures en les regardant d'un air entendu. Une fois équipés, ils entrent dans l'appartement où une ribambelle d'experts s'active dans une chorégraphie bien rodée.

La première chose qu'ils remarquent est l'odeur. Un fort relent de déjections et de chair en décomposition stagne dans l'air, leur amenant des haut-le-cœur.

" _ Qu''est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Ça pue ici ! Maugréé Miles tout en portant sa manche à ses narines. Ses collègues font de même, tous plus blancs à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient trouver plus loin.

Ils traversent la cuisine exiguë, le couloir en enfilade qui lui succède pour arriver dans le salon.

_ Oh merde ! S'exclame Mansell en se détournant.

Kent fait de même, fermant les yeux quelques instants pour reprendre contenance. L'odeur est plus prenante encore ici. Voyant Miles se diriger vers le médecin légiste et ne souhaitant pas nécessairement s'attarder sur la scène du crime, Mansell et lui se chargent de se renseigner auprès des autres experts présents.

_ Bon dieu ! Miles et Chandler n'en mènent pas large non plus.

Il faut dire que le spectacle est saisissant. La pièce n'est éclairée que par la lumière jaune des quelques lampes présentes, donnant une lueur irréelle à la scène.

De petite dimension, le salon est encombré de meubles, un canapé verdâtre trône contre le mur du fond, des étagères branlantes au-dessus de la télévision. La moquette délavée semble encore plus miséreuse parée de taches de sang maronnasses et produit un bruit humide écœurant à chaque pas. Et au centre de ce tableau, suspendu au plafond par des câbles, les deux bras écartés, le cadavre de Steve Howen exhibe fièrement l'entrecroisement complexe de ses muscles et de ses tendons. Sa peau lui a été enlevée, et à ses pieds, dans un enchevêtrement horrible, se répandent ses viscères et leur contenu. Même son visage n'a pas été épargné, les orbites vides de ses yeux narguant les spectateurs.

_ On sait d'où vient l'odeur , murmure Chandler, peinant à garder son sang froid.

Miles hoche de la tête, nauséeux lui aussi, et se rapproche du Docteur Llewellyn qui inspecte la plaie béante sur le ventre de la victime.

_ Ils ne l'ont pas épargné ce bougre, hein ?

_ C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire Ray. J'ai rarement vu quelque chose de semblable, lui répond-elle en soupirant. Le pauvre homme a été écorché vif.

_ Il était vivant ? S'exclame Chandler qui s'était rapproché mais restait quand même à une bonne distance du corps et de la flaque de sang.

_ Oui, au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu, son cœur devait encore battre quand on lui a fait ça. Et c'est un sacré travail que nous avons là. Les incisions partant du dos de la victime sont très nettes, venez voir.

Le docteur contourne le cadavre et leur pointe deux grandes incisions formant un T qui partent des épaules et suivent la colonne vertébrale.

_ Vous voyez ici, on remarque bien que ces coupures sont profondes, elles ont presque entamées les trapèzes et le muscle rhomboïde là où le meurtrier a mis plus de force. C'est à partir de là qu'il a soulevé la peau et qu'il l'a retirée petit à petit du corps de la victime. C'est un travail soigné, rien d'autre n'a été abîmé. Notre meurtrier savait clairement ce qu'il faisait.

_ Pour le ventre ? demande Miles.

_ Je ne pense pas que c'était une volonté du meurtrier de lui ouvrir l'abdomen. Je crois même qu'il n'y est pour rien. Les bords de la ligne blanche sont irréguliers, ils n'ont pas été coupés, leur explique-t-elle en leur montrant la plaie. " Mon avis est que celle-ci devait déjà être endommagé vu l'embonpoint de la victime et sous le poids elle a dû céder. J'en saurai plus après l'autopsie. Les yeux en revanches ont été retirés avec grand soin.

_ Il les a gardés, comme un trophée. Remarque Chandler.

_ C'est fort possible. On ne les a pas retrouvés pour l'instant. Confirme le médecin.

Prenant un temps pour observer la scène au complet, l'inspecteur remarque une chose.

_ Vous entendez ?

_ Quoi ?

Ils tendent l'oreille, guettant un bruit suspect ou particulier. Mais ni Miles ni le docteur Llewellyn ne remarquent la moindre anomalie.

_ Quoi ? Redemande Miles. Je n'entends rien à part les bruits dans le couloir.

_ Justement. On entend bien ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Un homme se fait écorcher vif, comment personne ne peut l'entendre ? A quand remonte la mort ?

_ A première vue je dirais entre 23 heures et minuit cette nuit, répond le docteur après un temps de réflexion.

_ Comment se fait-il que personne n'a été alerté par les cris de la victime au beau milieu de la nuit, pointe encore une fois l'inspecteur.

_ Drogué ? Interroge Miles.

_ C'est possible. Malheureusement en l'absence d'épiderme il est difficile de remarquer des marques d'aiguilles. Il va falloir attendre l'autopsie pour que je puisse confirmer quoi que ce soit.

_ Très bien. Merci Caroline," salue Miles avant de suivre Chandler à l'extérieur.

oOo

A peine arrivé au commissariat Chandler se rend dans la salle de bain au sous-sol, ne pouvant effacer l'odeur de mort de son esprit. Il ouvre l'eau pour se laver frénétiquement les mains, ne s'arrêtant que quand celles-ci sont rouges, et de façon tout aussi agitée ferme le robinet, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que plus aucune goutte n'en sorte. La respiration rapide, Joe se force à inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer.

Se redressant, il chasse de son esprit l'image du corps à vif de Steve Howen et se dirige vers la salle d'enquête.

Lorsqu'il arrive, tout le monde est déjà devant le tableau. Kent est en train d'afficher les photos prises sur les lieux pendant que Riley écrit les informations récoltées jusque là. Mansell lui est à son bureau et grignote des gâteaux, laissant des miettes un peu partout, tout en discutant de sa dernière conquête avec Miles.

Malgré la décontraction apparente, tous les visages sont pâles. Ce n'est pas leur première enquête où les victimes sont mutilées, il n'y a qu'à se rappeler le cas du copy cat de l'éventreur, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire à quelque chose de semblable. Se postant devant le tableau blanc, Chandler leur fait signe de se rapprocher et commence le récapitulatif des faits.

"_ Notre victime, Steve Howen, 32 ans. Qu'avons-nous sur lui ?

Kent prend la parole.

_ Il est divorcé depuis 7 ans de Joyce Coalman. Ses parents sont décédés depuis plusieurs années. Il n'a aucune autre famille connue. Il est sorti de prison il y a un an et demi après avoir purgé une peine de cinq ans pour agression sexuelle sur son fils Jack. Une ordonnance restrictive est en place l'interdisant de l'approcher à plus de 50 mètres. Il était suivi par un agent de probation et travaillait bénévolement dans le cadre de son projet de réinsertion dans une association de quartier "Hope Together" sur Bethnal Green Road. Il s'agit d'une association d'animation qui privilégie la réinsertion et le contact social entre génération.

_ Des témoins ?

_ Pas vraiment, répond Megan Riley. C'est Harry Karson, un jeune étudiant qui habite au bout du couloir qui a signalé une odeur horrible en passant devant la porte du 1b. Personne n'a répondu quand il a toqué alors il a contacté la police. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la victime, il ne le croisait que de temps en temps. Il n'était pas présent ce week-end.

Les deux appartements au-dessus sont habités pas des personnes âgées principalement. Rien de ce côté-là non plus.

_ Pas de témoins. Personne n'a rien entendu ? Insiste Miles.

Le sergent Riley secoue la tête négativement. Miles ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard lourd de sens à Chandler. La victime a dû être droguée, ça ne fait aucun doute.

_ En attendant le rapport d'autopsie, trouvez moi plus d'informations sur Steve Howen. Avait-il des problèmes, des ennemis ? Kent vous irez voir l'ex-femme de Mr Howen, elle a de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir après tout. Miles je veux que vous contactiez l'agent de probation, il pourra peut-être nous en apprendre plus sur la victime. Mansell et Riley essayez de trouver ce que vous pouvez sur les caméras de surveillance et sur l'association. Au travail. " ordonne Chandler avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

oOo

_Appartement de Joyce Coalman, ex-femme de la victime :_

_._

Dans la petite cuisine bien équipée de Mme Coalman, le sergent Kent, assis à la table en bois au milieu de la pièce, attend que celle-ci finisse de préparer le thé. Ses mouvements sont agités et n'accélère pas le processus. Depuis qu'il s'était présenté à la porte de son logement, lui annonçant qu'il souhaitait lui parler de son ex-mari, Joyce était nerveuse. Elle l'avait invité dans la cuisine, fermant au passage la porte du salon où un petit garçon à la tignasse blonde regardait la télévision.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installée, une tasse de thé fumante devant elle, que Joyce prend la parole.

" _ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que me veut encore ce porc ?

Emerson la regarde pendant quelques secondes, interloqué par la virulence de sa voix, avant de répondre.

_ Rien du tout. En réalité je suis là pour vous annoncer la mort de Mr Howen. Il a été retrouvé ce matin dans son appartement. Avez-vous eu des contacts avec lui ces derniers temps ?

L'air choqué de Mme Coalman est vite remplacé par un rictus moqueur.

_ Non, ça fait des années que je ne l'ai plus vu, et tant mieux ! Je suis bien contente que cette ordure ne puisse plus jamais approcher Jack ! Finit-elle dans un hoquet. De ses mains tremblotantes elle amène sa tasse à ses lèvres, essayant de retrouver son calme.

_ Je suis désolée. Vous devez penser que je suis un monstre de dire des choses pareilles.

Kent secoue la tête, voyant clairement sur le visage de son interlocutrice la détresse maternelle qui l'anime. Il allait lui poser une autre question quand la sonnette retentit.

_ Excusez moi, dit Joyce avant d'aller ouvrir.

Elle revient dans la cuisine, l'air troublé et les bras chargés d'un énorme paquet carton.

Elle le pose au centre de la table.

_ C'est pour mon fils. Mais je n'ai rien commandé. " Murmure-t-elle.

En regardant le colis Kent a un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre d'intuition qui vous noue l'estomac et vous accélère le cœur. Voyant les mains tremblantes de Mme Coalman, il prend le couteau qu'elle tient en main et coupe le scotch entourant le paquet. Une fois fait, il ouvre doucement les pans de carton. Quand le dernier est soulevé, Kent recule sous le choc de ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Mme Coalman se penche pour voir elle aussi le contenu et ne peut retenir un cri d'effroi.

oOo

_Au bureau d'Ajay Keertivalan, agent de probation :_

_._

La salle d'attente est sobre, de cette couleur crème qui convient à tout le monde, les murs placardés d'affiches pour divers groupes de soutien psychologique et d'aide à la réinsertion. Sur la petite table basse au centre, nombre de magazines aux sujets plus ou moins sérieux. Miles se réinstalle dans sa chaise en plastique, un peu mal à l'aise, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvre enfin, laissant sortir une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, maigre, des cernes violacées sous les yeux.

" _ On se revoit la semaine prochaine Katie. Bonne journée.

L'homme, grand, une petite quarantaine qui ne se voit que par les quelques cheveux blancs striant sa tignasse noire, très typé indien, se tourne vers Miles.

_ Bienvenue sergent ! Désolé pour l'attente, mais je ne pouvais faire plus court avec mon premier rendez-vous.

_ Pas de problème.

_ Venez, entrez donc. Mr Keertivalan dirige le sergent vers la chaise face à la petite table de bois faisant office de bureau, la pièce encombrée de piles de dossiers à l'équilibre précaire.

_ Vous venez me voir à propos d'une des personnes dont je m'occupe c'est cela ? S'enquit-il.

_ Oui. Je voudrais que vous me parliez de Steve Howen. Comment se passait sa probation, avait-il des problèmes ? l'interroge Miles.

L'agent farfouille dans ses dossiers, réfléchissant.

_ Je l'ai vu jeudi dernier. Nous avons rendez-vous tous les jeudis à 15h30. Ah le voilà ! Rien ne me vient à l'esprit en pensant à Steve mais laissez-moi relire mes notes. Non. Rien de particulier à noter. Il s'est assez bien adapté à son nouvel environnement, son travail à l'association l'a aidé à s'ouvrir aux autres, c'est important pour reprendre une vie sociale vous savez. Il ne m'a rapporté aucun problème particulier. Il me parlait parfois de l'envie de revoir son enfant, notamment au début de nos entretiens, mais il a été clair qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à l'approcher et depuis il ne m'en a plus reparlé. S'est-il passé quelque chose inspecteur ? Steve a-t-il commis un autre délit ?

_ Monsieur Howen est mort. "

oOo

A son retour au commissariat, Miles est surpris de trouver toute l'équipe attroupée autour du bureau de Mansell, Kent assis sur la chaise blanc comme un linge et Megan lui tendant un grand verre d'eau.

" _ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il.

_ On a retrouvé la peau de Steve Howen, Miles. Le meurtrier l'a envoyée à son fils Jack dans un colis. Kent était présent, c'est lui qui l'a découvert. Elle a été envoyée au laboratoire, lui répond Chandler en tapotant légèrement l'épaule d'Emerson.

_ Vous feriez mieux de rentrer Kent, on ne fera plus grand chose aujourd'hui et du repos vous fera du bien.

_ Merci, bredouille ce dernier en se levant.

Megan lui tend sa veste et enfile la sienne, lui proposant d'aller au pub.

_ Pour te changer les idées. Ça te fera du bien je suis sûre. Finlay tu viens avec nous ?

_ Et comment ! Répond celui-ci en attrapant ses affaires.

_ Skip, boss ?

_ Non, merci Meg. Judy m'attend. Elle commence à être anxieuse, le bébé devrait bientôt arriver.

_ Embrasse la pour moi. Bonne soirée messieurs.

Sur ce, les trois acolytes les saluent d'un hochement de tête.

Une fois seul, Chandler interroge Miles sur son entretien avec Ajay Keertivalan.

_ Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Howen venait à tous ses rendez-vous sans exception, pas de comportement violent, semblait se réintégrer. En gros rien à signaler. De votre côté ?

_ Rien de plus. Les analyses des caméras n'ont rien donné pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas directement dans la rue, uniquement aux intersections. Le jour de la mort, pas de personne suspecte. Un couple, un homme d'âge moyen avec une vieille dame, une jeune femme. Probablement des résidents. Pareil pour l'association. Ils n'ont rien à signaler sur la victime. Il n'était pas détesté, pas plus apprécié non plus. Il faudra aller voir sur place.

Les deux policiers soupirent de concert.

_ Rentrez chez vous Ray. Demain est un autre jour.

_ Espérons le. Bonsoir Joe."

.

.

_Suite au prochain épisode_

OoO


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

La lumière froide et blafarde de la morgue accentue encore plus les détails des muscles et tendons du corps mutilé de Steve Howen. L'odeur des agents nettoyant ne couvrant que superficiellement le doux parfum de mort et de décomposition. Miles et Chandler sont postés derrière la paroi vitrée et attendent que le docteur Llewellyn ait fini de se laver les mains pour leur faire part de ses conclusions.

" _ Qu'as-tu pour nous Caroline ?

_ J'ai quelques éléments qui vont vous intéresser je pense, répond-elle après s'être rapprochée du corps.

_ L'heure de la mort remonte à 23h-23h30 dimanche 3 novembre. Les analyses toxicologiques montrent la trace de Succinylcholine dans le sang de la victime. C'est un myorelaxant, très utilisée en médecine lors d'anesthésie. Elle a l'avantage de faire effet dans les 30 à 60 secondes après son injection et elle est très difficile à détecter car elle se dissout dans le sang très rapidement. On lui a injecté une dose très élevée du produit, c'est pour ça qu'on a pu la déceler. Ce qui explique pourquoi l'écorchage a été fait de manière si nette.

En voyant l'inspecteur Chandler hausser les sourcils, elle continue :

_ La Succinylcholine permet aux muscles de se relâcher mais garde la personne consciente. Si la victime s'était débattue, le meurtrier n'aurait pas pu retirer la peau sans abîmer le fascia musculaire ou les muscles eux-mêmes.

Chandler, qui a du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux de la dépouille pâlit en entendant cela. Il se tourne, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air aseptisé en continuant d'écouter l'analyse du docteur Llewellyn.

_ C'est pour cela que personne ne l'a entendu. Il n'a pas pu crier, les muscles de sa gorge ne fonctionnaient plus et il n'avait pas le souffle nécessaire. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a tué. Administrée à trop forte dose la molécule finit par relaxer le muscle du diaphragme et entraîne une asphyxie. La victime est morte étouffée.

Miles ne peut retenir un frisson en pensant au supplice qu'a vécu cet homme. Sentir l'air vous manquer, doucement, tout doucement sentir vos poumons se contracter sous le manque d'oxygène alors que la douleur des autres sévices infligés submergent votre corps tout entier. Complètement impuissant face à son bourreau. Une goutte de sueur froide dévale le dos de Miles, qui déglutit. Il faut vraiment être détraqué pour faire une chose pareille.

_ Est-ce qu'il est possible de se procurer ce produit en dehors du milieu médical ? demande-t-il.

_ C'est possible en effet. Vous pouvez en acheter sur internet sans grande difficulté. Comme tout de nos jours. Mais notre meurtrier a des connaissances anatomiques assez étendues. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse énucléer un être humain avec autant de soin sans avoir de solides bases. Pas nécessairement un médecin, mais quelqu'un avec de l'expérience. J'ai également analysé la peau qu'a rapportée Kent.

Elle soulève le drap qui la recouvre.

_ Elle appartient bien à la victime, mais elle a subi un processus de tannage. Et c'est ça qui va peut-être vous intéresser. Ils ont utilisé un tanin synthétique appelé Sulfone. Il est composé d'un groupe de sulfonamides utilisé non seulement en pharmacologie mais également dans l'industrie de transformation de produits pétroliers et la fabrication de certains plastiques. Ça pourra peut-être vous aider à trouver notre homme.

_ Merci Caroline, la saluent-ils avant de sortir de la morgue.

oOo

En remontant l'escalier de pierre qui mène vers les étages, Chandler réfléchit à la route à suivre. Il est impossible de soupçonner tout le corps médical de la ville, ce serait absurde et une perte de temps. La seule piste tangible qu'ils possèdent actuellement c'est le produit de tannage. D'après ce que semblait dire le docteur Llewellyn, il n'a pas l'air d'être utilisé en masse.

Après avoir fait part au reste de l'équipe des résultats de l'autopsie, ils se mettent à la recherche de fournisseurs et d'acheteurs des différents composés chimiques retrouvés.

Pendant les premières heures de l'après-midi, les bruits de frappe sur les claviers et des conversations téléphoniques sont les seuls venant troubler le calme de la pièce. Personne ne remarque l'entrée de Buchan, chargé de vieux dossiers poussiéreux qu'il dépose sur un bureau. Il s'apprête à ressortir quand il remarque le tableau blanc rempli de photos. Il se rapproche, étudie les éléments reportés. Son regard s'attarde sur les clichés, intrigué. Il reste là quelques minutes sans que personne ne le remarque, la main au menton, semblant réfléchir, puis repart, invisible, vers ses précieuses archives.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'après-midi est bien avancée, que les membres de l'équipe émergent enfin de leurs recherches.

Il y a trois tanneurs sur Londres qui utilisent le même procédé chimique pour préparer leurs peaux que celui utilisé sur Steve Howen et deux industries pétrochimiques qui ont fait d'importantes commandes de Sulfone ces derniers mois.

_ Très bien, Miles et moi nous chargeons des tanneurs. Vous trois, vous vous occuperez d'aller interroger le personnel des industries, ordonne Chandler en allant récupérer son manteau.

_ Tout ça pour un tordu pédophile, bougonne Mansell que l'idée d'aller dans le quartier industriel n'enchante pas.

_ Un problème Mansell ? Dit froidement l'inspecteur en ayant entendu sa phrase.

_ Non, marmonne ce dernier.

_ Que les choses soient claires, nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger la victime mais pour faire en sorte de résoudre son meurtre. Tout le monde a le droit à la justice. Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires, est-ce compris ?

_ Oui. "

Lançant un regard cinglant à l'ensemble des membres pour être sûr que le message soit passé, Chandler sort de la salle suivi par Miles alors que le reste de l'équipe, penaude, se prépare pour aller sur le terrain.

oOo

Après avoir remercié le propriétaire de la boutique, Chandler monte dans son 4x4 en claquant la portière. Miles qui n'en peut plus de l'atmosphère tendue qui règne depuis qu'ils sont partis du poste essaie de calmer l'inspecteur.

" _ Faut pas trop en vouloir à Mansell boss. Ses propos étaient déplacés mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Vous savez comment il est.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison Miles, s'énerve Chandler. Quelles que soient les fautes d'une personne, elle a droit à la justice. Nous ne sommes pas là pour la juger ! Nous somme là pour faire notre travail correctement, sans laisser nos jugements personnels influencer une enquête, lâche-t-il en soufflant. Il sort son pot de crème pour se masser les tempes, sentant un mal de tête pointer face à ces contrariétés et allume le moteur. Ses épaules sont toujours tendues lorsqu'il démarre. Sa frustration d'autant plus grande que les deux premières visites chez les tanneurs n'avaient rien donné. Cela ne fait que deux jours qu'ils ont reçu cette affaire mais même en sachant cela il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils piétinent déjà. Un meurtrier est là, dehors, et ils n'ont toujours rien sur lui. Pas même une idée du motif du meurtre.

Miles, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son chef est si tendu, se cale dans son siège.

Le soir est presque sur eux lorsqu'ils arrivent devant un petit entrepôt de béton et de taule à la façade décrépie. Quelques bidons vides sont entreposés dans la cour au fond de laquelle se situe une petite maison de pierre.

En inspectant de plus près le bâtiment, il devient évident pour les deux policiers que celui-ci est vide, un cadenas condamnant l'entrée.

_ Il est pourtant encore tôt. Avons-nous la bonne adresse ? S'interroge Joe.

_ Oui, c'est la bonne adresse, il habite juste derrière. Oh. Habitait plutôt.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Mr. Zwinlska est mort i mois, dans son atelier.

_ Comment ça ? Il a de la famille ?

_ Oui un fils, il habite près de Covent Garden. Mr. Zwinlska était veuf depuis 2010 et apparemment il était divorcé, d'une Elisabeth Hactiss, mais ça remonte à plus de quarante ans donc ce n'est pas la peine d'aller voir de ce côté-là. L'informe Miles en relisant les notes que lui avait fournies Megan.

L'inspecteur ne peut retenir un soupir agacé. Encore une piste qui ne donne rien. Alors que les deux collègues s'apprêtent à remonter en voiture, la porte de l'habitation du fond s'ouvre, dévoilant un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants et des lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez.

_ Je peux vous aider messieurs ?

_ Peut-être bien. Police, l'informe Chandler qui s'était approché, en lui montrant son badge. Est-ce que vous connaissiez George Zwinlska ?

_ Oui. Je suis son fils, Pierre, répond ce dernier.

Il les fait entrer dans la demeure, et leur propose un thé. Pendant qu'il s'affaire, Miles et Chandler en profitent pour jeter un coup d'œil dans les pièces qu'ils croisent. La maison est sobre, des papiers peints de couleur neutre ornent les murs qui sont recouvert en grande partie de photos jaunies par le temps et la lumière. Plusieurs spécimens d'animaux empaillés peuplent les pièces. Quelques cartons à demi fermés s'empilent dans des coins, reste d'une vie bien remplie maintenant terminée. C'est le salon qui retient l'attention de nos inspecteurs. Presque chaque centimètre carré de mur est recouvert de trophées et de têtes d'animaux empaillés. Ils sont si bien réalisés qu'ils donnent l'impression qu'ils vont soudain prendre vie et vous bondir dessus, la lumière déclinante du jour rajoutant un élément d'angoisse au tableau. Chandler et Miles, qui se sont arrêtés sur le pas de la porte, se lancent un regard troublé avant de s'installer en face de leur hôte, revenu de la cuisine les mains chargées d'un plateau.

_ Excusez-moi pour le bazar, je suis en train de vider la maison, explique Pierre tout en tendant une tasse à chacun.

Chandler l'accepte, mal à l'aise par tous ces regards vides et morts braqués sur lui.

_ En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec mon père ? Continue Pierre, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

_ Pas exactement Mr. Zwinlska. En réalité nous enquêtons sur une autre affaire dans laquelle a été utilisé un produit qui s'appelle Sulfone. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Leur hôte fronce les sourcils un instant.

_ Oui, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un produit qu'utilisait mon père pour préparer les peaux de ses animaux. Je n'en sais pas plus malheureusement, je n'ai jamais compris sa passion pour ces choses là, finit-il dans un murmure enroué.

Miles et Chandler s'échangent un regard gêné avant de continuer.

_ Où votre père entreposait-il ses produits Mr. Zwinlska ? Demande doucement Joe.

_ Dans son atelier. Il gardait toujours ses produits à portée de main.

_ Nulle part ailleurs ?

Pierre secoue la tête.

_ Ces produit sont-ils toujours dans l'atelier ?

_ Oui. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage d'y remettre les pieds depuis sa mort. Ce fut si soudain. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Lui qui avait une santé de fer.

Avalant une gorgée de thé pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Chandler, voulant en finir rapidement pour sortir de cette pièce, lui demande qui à part son père avait accès aux produits qu'il stockait.

_ Très peu de personnes. Il donnait parfois des cours, sur une semaine, pour des passionnés comme lui ou des curieux. Quatre ou cinq fois dans l'année.

_ Vous auriez une liste des participants à ces cours ainsi que les dates ?

Pierre se lève en réfléchissant.

_ Je sais que mon père gardait une trace de ces choses là, mais où... Laissez-moi regarder.

Sur ces mots il quitte la pièce, laissant encore une fois nos inspecteurs seuls. Chandler gigote sur le canapé, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Miles n'est pas mieux, dardant des regards en coin à certains trophées comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont pas bougés entre temps. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces animaux empaillés. Des bruits de portes qui s'ouvrent et qui se ferment et des papiers qu'on dérange se font entendre depuis une autre pièce jusque dans le salon.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Pierre Zwinlska revient, une petite liasse de feuilles entre les mains.

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Vous avez la liste des cours que mon père a donnés depuis le début de l'année et quelques autres au cours des années précédentes. Il n'aimait pas trop organiser sa paperasse. J'ai aussi trouvé la facture de sa dernière commande de matériel. Si cela peut vous aider.

_ Merci beaucoup Monsieur Zwinlska. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on jette un œil à l'atelier de votre père ?

_ Non. Je vais vous chercher la clé.

Après avoir remercié Pierre Zwinlska et présenté leur condoléances ; les deux inspecteurs, soulagés, se dirigent vers l'atelier de feu George Zwinlska.

_ Il n'aurait pas fait carrière dans la décoration c'est sûr, lâche Miles, bien content d'être à l'extérieur. Un sourire étire le coin des lèvres de Chandler, bien d'accord avec son second.

Une fois à l'atelier, Miles introduit la clé dans la serrure, forçant un peu le mécanisme qui résiste, et ouvre la porte de taule. La nuit est presque tombée, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre dérangeante. Repérant un interrupteur, Chandler l'abaisse. Une lumière crue jaillit alors des néons accrochés au plafond. Avançant doucement entre les étagères chargées de matériaux et de spécimens, ils les inspectent, vérifient chaque étiquette des bouteilles et bidons qu'ils rencontrent. Ils arrivent enfin vers un petit coin de stockage quand une sonnerie aigüe retentit, faisant légèrement sursauté les deux policiers. Miles sort son téléphone portable de la poche de son manteau pour lire son message.

_ Désolé. C'est Judy. Pour me rappeler le rendez-vous chez l'obstétricien ce soir. C'est la dernière visite donc...

Hochant la tête, Chandler se tourne vers les tablettes face à eux et le matériel qu'elles contiennent. Quelques bidons de produits antibactériens et de graisse trainent dans un coin, des récipients en terre cuite, des couteaux de différentes formes et tailles et un ou deux contenants de Sulfone. Mais pas autant qu'indiqué sur le bon de commande d'il y a deux mois. Quelqu'un s'était servi.

oOo

Au poste, Kent et Mansell sont revenus de leur inspection des deux usines avec du nouveau. Ils sont en train de rajouter au tableau les informations qu'ils ont trouvées quand Miles et Chandler entrent.

_ Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Ouep, déclare Mansell.

Rien de suspect était à constater chez le premier industriel, ce qui n'est pas le cas chez le second. PetroPro, une entreprise de transformation de produits pétroliers, utilise de grande quantité de Sulfone dans ses procédés de fabrication. Mais depuis quelques mois, le gestionnaire des stocks, Pete Arwon, a constaté des manques. Rien de très important mais une ou deux bouteilles manquaient de façon quasi constante lors des inventaires. Il ne l'a pas spécifié dans ses rapports de peur de perdre son emploi pour faute mais a assuré aux deux enquêteurs que l'erreur ne venait pas de lui. C'est quelqu'un de très scrupuleux.

_ Donc un des employés volerait dans les stocks, demande Chandler.

_ D'après lui oui. Il nous a fourni une liste de toutes les personnes ayant accès à ce stock en particulier. Quand nous avons fait un tour de l'usine, quelques uns des employés nous ont semblés nerveux de nous savoir ici. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas la conscience tranquille. Monsieur Arwon a bien voulu nous fournir leur nom. L'un possède un casier judiciaire. On est en train de faire des recherches complémentaires, explique Kent en désignant les dossiers qui s'entassent sur leur bureau respectif.

_ Très bien. Trouvez moi aussi des informations sur Pierre Zwinlska. L'atelier de son père a été visité et le Sulfone est en partie manquant. Je veux m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas impliqué dans l'affaire.

_ Où est Meg ? S'enquit Miles en ne la voyant nulle part.

_ Elle est allée à l'association où travaillait Steve Howen pour essayer d'en savoir plus. "

Acquiesçant, Chandler se dirige vers son bureau, les listes de Mr Zwinlska sous le bras. Ils ont enfin de quoi avancer, même si ce n'est rien de concret. Il s'installe sur sa chaise, retire sa montre qu'il pose sur sa gauche près de son cahier de note et de son stylo, bien alignée. Il fait de même pour son téléphone portable qu'il installe à sa droite, et se met au travail.

.

.

_Suite au prochain épisode_

_OoO_

* * *

_OoO_

_Alors, alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le chapitre 3 ! Un chapitre assez court et calme avec surtout du dialogue, mais rassurez-vous l'intrigue se met en place.

Encore une fois un merci à ma Beta **Saturne** ! Bonne lecture.

CloudFactory

* * *

**OoO**

**Chapitre 3 **

**.**

_Bethnal Green Road, locaux de l'association Hope Together : _

_._

Joan Beckervil, responsable des ressources humaines, tend une tasse de café à l'agent Riley avant de se rasseoir à son petit bureau métallique encombré de dossiers en piles bancales de chaque côté de son ordinateur. La jeune femme lisse sa chemise blanche avant de répondre à Riley d'un ton affecté.

" _ Navrée de vous recevoir de cette façon, mais le directeur n'est pas là et je ne m'attendais pas à une visite de votre part.  
_ Ne vous en faites pas madame.  
_ Vous venez pour Steve, c'est bien cela ?  
Riley hoche de la tête en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse fumante.  
_ Pauvre Steve, c'est horrible.  
_ Vous le connaissiez bien ?  
_ Pas exactement. Nous parlions quelque fois lorsque je pouvais descendre et aider avec les animations, c'était quelqu'un de gentil malgré… enfin vous savez. Il était toujours correct.  
_ Et est-ce que tout se passait bien avec ses autres collègues ?  
_ Oui… Murmure Mme Beckervil en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
Notant cela, Megan pose son carnet et se penche pour être plus proche de son interlocutrice. Puis, prenant une voix douce, elle reprend.  
_ Vous êtes sûre ? Tout peut être important dans ce cas Joan, si vous avez des doutes sur quelque chose, n'ayez pas peur de me le dire. Cela pourrait nous aider.  
Elle regarde la responsable se tordre les doigts quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne se décide enfin.  
_ Eh bien, Steve avait quelques problèmes avec certains de ses collègues. Pas forcément de son fait, mais certains avaient appris la raison de son incarcération. Ce genre de chose… Vous savez que ça touche un grand nombre de personnes quand on s'en prend à des enfants, alors forcément…  
_ Y a-t-il eu des violences, des menaces ?  
_ Pas a ma connaissance. Mais des mots blessants filaient parfois. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour vous en parler.  
_ Qui le serait ? "

oOo

John Wyatt, trente ans, est un punk qui s'assume. Animateur permanent au sein de l'association, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être couvert de piercings en tout genre. Un anneau lui traverse une narine, tandis qu'une petite barre transperce de part en part l'arrête de son nez, juste entre les deux sourcils. Ses longs cheveux blonds peroxydés cachent les écarteurs qu'il a à chaque oreille, visibles seulement lorsqu'il tourne la tête trop rapidement. Malgré ces protections de métal et ses habits extravagants, un franc sourire chaleureux éclaire son visage lorsque Riley vient le saluer.

" _ Bonsoir Mr. Wyatt. Désolée de vous déranger pendant que vous travaillez.  
_ Pas de soucis sergent.  
_ Riley, Megan Riley. Mme Beckervil m'a dit que vous étiez proche de Steve Howen.  
_ Oui. Pauvre vieux. C'était un type sympa vous savez. Il s'intéressait beaucoup au métier d'animateur alors je le laissais parfois m'assister. Il essayait de se réintégrer mais ce n'était pas facile pour lui, surtout avec ce que certaines vipères lui crachaient au visage.  
_ Vos collègues ?  
_ Oui. Certains le jugeaient sur son passé. Ils ne voyaient pas qu'il essayait de s'en sortir, de se racheter. Quelques uns sont allés jusqu'à l'accuser faussement de lorgner certains des enfants du quartier. Vous imaginez pas à quel point ce genre de bruits se répand vite. Certains bénéficiaires de l'association ont commencé à le regarder bizarrement. C'est une histoire qui aurait pu prendre des proportions inimaginables et menacer sa réinsertion. Tout ça à cause des jacassements de quelques harpies !  
_ Qui donc ? "

oOo

Carla Maciani, quarante-cinq ans. Elle s'occupe des stocks alimentaires pour les repas que préparent l'association. Ses cheveux bruns tirés en chignon parviennent à peine à lui donner un air autoritaire, sa petite taille, son visage rond et ses formes généreuses lui conférant une douceur qu'il est difficile d'effacer. Mais son sourire accueillant et son ton affable se sont bien vite envolés lorsque Riley lui demande de lui parler de Steve Howen. Clairement elle ne l'appréciait pas.

" _ Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Il avait ce regard parfois, fixe et trouble, et son visage ! Comme s'il pensait à des mets succulents qu'il rêvait d'avoir. Il était loin d'être normal je vous le dis ! S'emporte Carla.  
_ Aviez-vous une raison particulière de penser qu'il était encore dangereux Mme Maciani ?  
_ Vous pensez que j'affabule ? Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Elle la guida d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à une sortie de secours qui donnait sur un des côtés du bâtiment. Sur la droite, une voie goudronnée menait sur la rue, sur la gauche un escalier métallique serpentait le long de la façade. Lui désignant le premier palier, Carla l'informe que Steve venait toujours ici pour ses pauses cigarettes. Voyant Riley hausser un sourcil dubitatif, elle commence à monter les marches. Arrivées à l'endroit désigné, Carla se rapproche de la barrière et lui désigne un bâtiment voisin avec un grande cours.  
_ Ici. Toujours ici. Ce que vous voyez là est l'école élémentaire Saint-Joseph et sa cour de récréation. " Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Perturbée par cette information, Riley se renseigne auprès d'autres employés de l'association qui confirment que Steve venait toujours à cet endroit pour fumer. Mais elle n'obtient rien de plus du personnel et décide de retourner au commissariat.

oOo

Au poste, les recherches de Mansell et Kent ont abouti. Tous deux dans le bureau de leur supérieur, ils lui exposent leurs trouvailles.  
Javier Puertos, un des employés de PetroPro qu'ils soupçonnaient, possède un casier judiciaire. Il a déjà été arrêté pour possession de stupéfiants et recel. De plus, son frère est infirmier et travaille dans une clinique privée à l'est de Londres. Cela correspond bien au profil du meurtrier.

_ Comment connaissaient-ils la victime ? Vous avez trouvé un lien qui pourrait les rattacher à Steve Howen ?  
_ Non, nous n'avons rien trouvé pour l'instant. Mais c'est une piste sérieuse, on ne peut pas la négliger, insiste Mansell. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites boss ?

Chandler étudie un peu plus les renseignements que lui a fournis Mansell avant de répondre.  
_ Renseignez-vous sur le frère. Trouvez-moi un lien avec la victime. C'est en effet une piste à creuser.  
Sur ces mots, Kent et Mansell quittent la pièce pour se mettre au travail, pas très enthousiasmés par les heures de recherches en perspective quand Chandler interpelle le plus jeune de ses sergents.  
_ Kent, j'aimerais que vous me trouviez des informations sur un certain Callum Filligan.  
Prenant le dossier que lui tend l'inspecteur, Emerson hésite avant de demander.  
_ Qui est-ce monsieur ?  
_ Personne peut-être. Il a participé aux cours de Monsieur Zwinlska, le tanneur, la semaine avant sa mort. Mais ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il a également participé à l'un de ses premiers cours en 2010. Mr Zwinlska a annoté à côté de son nom qu'il lui avait demandé une bibliographie technique sur le dépeçage et la préparation des peaux. Ce n'est peut-être rien mais je préfère vérifier.  
_ Je vais m'en occuper monsieur, acquiesce Kent avant de sortir.  
_ Merci. Lui lance Chandler avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.

C'est à ce moment là que Riley entre dans la grande salle, la mine soucieuse.

_ Tout va bien Megan ? lui demande Miles en la voyant.  
Elle fait oui de la tête mais semble toujours tracassée, les sourcils froncés.  
_ Ta visite à l'association a donné quelque chose ?  
_ Je ne suis pas sûre. Certains des collègues de Steve Howen le soupçonnaient de retomber dans ses tendances pédophiles. Il a été surpris plusieurs fois près de la cour de l'école primaire voisine à l'association. Et apparemment, certains de ses collègues n'étaient pas tendres avec lui, jamais de violence physique mais ils ne mâchaient pas leurs mots.  
_ Tu penses que l'un d'eux aurait pu le tuer ?  
_ Je ne sais pas Skip. Vraiment pas. Annonce-t-elle confuse.

Miles soupire en se grattant le cuir chevelu. Il se demande vraiment où tout cela mène. D'un seul coup les pistes apparaissent et se multiplient tout en restant abstraites et lointaines.  
Jugeant toutefois l'information importante, il en touche un mot à Chandler. Ils rejoignent l'équipe dans la pièce principale où le reste des membres s'est regroupé pour discuter de ces nouveaux indices.

_ Les éléments qu'a rapportés Riley ne sont pas négligeables. Je veux une recherche complète sur tous les membres du personnel de l'association. Le moindre casier, la moindre infraction ou comportement violent est à prendre en compte, finit par dire Chandler.  
_ Ça commence à faire beaucoup de suspects tout ça, souffle Mansell dont le rencard de ce soir va certainement tomber à l'eau vu l'heure.  
_ Espérons que l'un d'eux soit le bon surtout.  
_ Faites ce que vous voulez, en tout cas je vous laisse la paperasse pour ce soir ! Judy m'attend, leur dit Miles qui récupère son manteau et éteint son ordinateur.  
_ Passez lui le bonsoir de ma part Miles. Sur ces mots, Chandler retourne dans son bureau.

Voyant le regard légèrement soucieux de son supérieur, Riley sourit, attendrie, et le rassure.  
_ Elle est presque là ta princesse Skip. Tout se passera bien tu verras ! Après tout ta Judy t'a déjà fait trois beaux garçons !  
Cela fait rire le sergent.  
_ Oui, tu as raison. Merci Meg. Bonne soirée, et ne lambinez pas ! Je veux des résultats demain matin ! Plaisante-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
_ Ah, tu nous abandonnes, veinard ! Il est beau l'exemple de la hiérarchie hein, rétorque Mansell en riant bruyamment.  
_ Et oui ! Privilège des chefs Finlay ! Tu le sauras peut-être un jour ! Lui répond Miles en franchissant la porte.

Ils se réinstallent tous à leur bureau respectif et reprennent ce qui sera de longues heures à éplucher des dossiers, passer des appels téléphoniques pour peut-être obtenir un indice quelconque.

oOo

La montre au poignet de Finlay Mansell indique 22h48 quand il sort de sa lecture, les yeux rougis. Il s'étire en soufflant. Voyant ces deux collègues dans le même état, il se lève.

_ Allez, on en a assez fait pour ce soir. On arrivera à plus rien de bon.  
La nuit est complètement tombée à présent, la salle n'est plus qu'éclairée par la lumière pale des lampes de bureau.  
_ Oui, tu as raison. Et j'ai promis aux enfants de leur lire une histoire avant qu'ils se couchent.  
Riley enfile son manteau, s'emmitouflant dans son écharpe en laine pendant que Mansell éteint son poste.  
Kent, déjà prêt, ferme sa veste et prend son sac.  
_ Mais c'est qu'on est pressé ce soir Kent, le taquine Mansell.  
_ Rendez-vous avec une fille Emerson ? Surenchérit Riley.  
Le concerné leur adresse un petit sourire.  
_ Non, ma sœur est là, on doit diner ensemble.  
_ Oh oh. Faut que tu nous la présentes.  
Kent secoue la tête, n'en pensant pas moins, et se dirige vers le bureau de son supérieur.  
_ Monsieur, il se fait tard, et hum, nous allons rentrer.  
Chandler relève la tête du dossier qu'il examine. Ses traits sont tirés et la fatigue et la frustration sont visibles dans l'amoncellement désordonné de papiers sur son bureau.  
_ Oui, bien sûr. Bonne soirée à tous.  
Sur le pas de la porte, Kent hésite. Il se mord la lèvre et dit à Chandler :  
_ Vous devriez rentrer aussi Monsieur.  
_ Oui, je crois que vous avez raison Kent. Allez-y, je vous revois tous demain, lui répond ce dernier en se frottant les yeux.

Kent lui sourit et sort de la pièce pour rejoindre ses collègues qui l'attendent en riant devant la sortie.

oOo

_Dring Dring Dring _

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone sort Joseph Chandler de son sommeil en un sursaut violent. Allumant sa lampe de chevet, il jette un regard trouble sur le cadran de sa montre. Ses aiguilles indiquent 5h35. Poussant un grognement irrité, il se frotte les yeux et décroche son téléphone.  
_ Inspecteur Chandler, lâche-t-il d'une voix enrouée.  
_ Inspecteur, répond une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil, Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais nous avons trouvé un nouveau corps. Ça risque de vous intéresser."  
Après avoir mémorisé l'adresse, Joe se passe une main sur le visage, la fatigue encore bien présente derrière ses paupières. Il souffle un bon coup puis se lève pour commencer son rituel matinal.

.

.

_Suite au prochain épisode_

OoO


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes : **Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensez ! **CloudFactory**

* * *

**OoO**

**Chapitre 4  
**

.

Voss Street est composée de plusieurs petites ruelles qui se croisent et s'entrecroisent et il est facile d'y perdre le sens de l'orientation, surtout le soir.

Aucun lampadaire n'éclaire la rue, seule la lumière faible de ceux de Hague Street permet d'apercevoir l'entrée de l'allée. Il aurait été facile de trébucher sur les quelques poubelles jonchant le sol, abandonnées aux pieds des murs gris des habitations mitoyennes, si les phares des véhicules de police n'éclairaient pas le chemin d'une clarté éblouissante.

Certains des riverains sont sortis pour voir ce qu'il se passe, emmitouflés dans leurs épaisses vestes. Agglutinés ainsi à l'entrée d'un des croisements de la rue avec Buckfast Street, auréolés de la lumière crue de phares et de la condensation de leur respiration, ils font penser à des cerbères gardant leur domaine.

Mal à l'aise, Chandler remonte le col de son manteau en suivant Miles vers le dépôt d'un commerce vide de la rue adjacente, essayant de faire abstraction des regards qu'il sent peser dans son dos.

Dans le petit entrepôt, la poussière dérangée par cette nouvelle présence humaine virevolte dans les faisceaux lumineux des spots apportés par l'équipe scientifique.

Des cartons s'entassent contre les murs, l'humidité et les rats ont mangé et détruit les emballages et leurs contenus. Au centre de la pièce, dans un halo étincelant, repose la victime. Ses cheveux roux forment une auréole autour de son jeune visage, les bras posés délicatement en croix sur sa poitrine. Nimbée de l'éclat blanc des néons, elle pourrait paraître dans un repos bienfaiteur mais le rictus de douleur qui déforme sa bouche raconte une autre histoire. Tout comme les trainées noires de son maquillage prononcé qui ont coulées de ses yeux aux orbites creuses. Son vernis pourpre, ses bracelets de cuirs et ses divers bijoux ne dissimulent pas les éraflures et les hématomes d'une personne qui s'est débattue jusqu'à la fin.

Mais ce qui finit par déchirer l'illusion, outre l'odeur terrifiante de la chair calcinée, c'est la position désarticulée de ses jambes, l'objet étrange et fumant enveloppant son pied gauche et le tas de chair que fut son pied droit.

Chandler ne peut s'empêcher de détourner les yeux un instant du spectacle, plus dérangé par la mise en scène que ce qu'il souhaite admettre.

"_ D'où vient cette chaleur ? On se croirait dans une fournaise, demande d'une voix forte Mansell qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux, le reste de son petit déjeuner encore en main. Prenant l'air penaud devant le regard agacé de Miles à ses paroles, c'est Kent, qui discutait avec un des techniciens, qui lui répond.

_ Ça vient de là, dit-il en désignant un godet de béton d'où sort une lueur rougeoyante, relié par deux pinces à un vieux groupe électrogène. Apparemment il s'agit d'un four électrique à arc maison, utilisé pour faire fondre du métal. Ils ont trouvé un peu de plomb en fusion dans un récipient en inox juste à côté.

Horrifiés, tous les regards se portent sur l'étrange structure entourant un des pieds de la victime, ne comprenant que trop bien à quoi a pu servir le métal liquide.

_ Oui, vous avez bien compris. Il l'a coulé encore en fusion sur le pied de cette pauvre jeune fille.

La voix du docteur Llewellyn les fait sortir de leur macabre conjecture et des images qu'elle apporte.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'elle était vivante à ce moment là, lui demande Miles d'un ton suppliant tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

_ J'ai bien peur que si. Ashley Grinn, 26 ans. Tuée vers les 4 heures ce matin. C'est une habitante qui aurait apparemment donné l'alerte. J'ai repéré des traces de piqures dans le cou. Des analyses permettront de savoir quelle drogue a été utilisée mais je pense qu'il s'agit de la même que pour la première victime.

_ Que peux-tu nous dire de plus ?

_ La victime s'est débattue comme le prouve l'état de ses mains et les ecchymoses sur ses poignets. Elle devait être effrayée pour s'être défendue de la sorte dans son état.

_ Quel état ? Intervient Chandler.

_ A votre avis ? Elle n'est pas habillée d'une robe si courte et maquillée comme ça pour aller au bal de charité de la paroisse. Notre jeune demoiselle a fait la tournée des bars avant de se faire enlever.

_ Elle était saoule ?

_ Oui pas de doute. Sous l'odeur de chair calcinée on reconnait très bien l'odeur de l'alcool qui s'échappe de sa bouche et de ses vêtements. Mais encore une fois les analyses le confirmeront. On retrouve la précision du geste dont a fait preuve l'assassin de Steve Howen. Les yeux ont été retirés post mortem avec le plus grand soin, les paupières ne sont pas abîmées. Pareil pour le pied droit.

Elle se relève tout en portant une main sous son ventre bien rond et se place devant ledit appendice, leur désignant une partie sanguinolente.

_ Vous voyez ici, le calcanéum, ce qui forme en partie le talon, a été sectionné. Il a certainement dût utiliser un objet très tranchant et surtout beaucoup de force. Le calcanéum est le plus gros os du pied, le couper n'est pas une mince affaire. Il l'a maintenu plaqué au sol au niveau des orteils et de la cheville. Vous pouvez voir des bleus juste là qui en attestent. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il n'a pas pu maintenir le pied immobile et trancher le talon en y mettant tout son poids. Notre homme n'était pas seul.

_ Deux personnes ? On n'avait pas pensé à ça, murmure Miles.

Chandler acquiesce, exalté par la nouvelle, et ressort de l'entrepôt. Mansell est en train d'interroger la personne qui a donnée l'alerte, une vieille dame aux cheveux gris clairsemés dont le corps grand et sec est préservé du froid nocturne par un très épais gilet en laine qu'elle retenait fermé par ses mains décharnées.

Le laissant à sa tâche, l'inspecteur interpelle Miles, Kent et Riley.

_ Nous avons l'adresse des parents de Mademoiselle Grinn. Miles, vous viendrez avec moi dès que l'heure sera décente pour aller les voir. D'après le médecin légiste notre victime a écumé les bars cette nuit. Puisqu'on ne se trouve pas très loin de Swanfield Street, où elle résidait, on peut penser qu'elle rentrait à pieds quand l'assassin l'a attaquée. Kent et Riley vous irez voir les bars des quartiers avoisinant pour savoir si quelqu'un a aperçu Ashley cette nuit et avec qui elle était. Elle a peut-être rencontré l'un des meurtriers là-bas.

_ Ils sont plusieurs ?

_ Oui, d'après le docteur Llewellyn ils sont au moins deux. De sexes inconnus mais avec une force physique qui laisse supposer qu'au moins l'un d'eux est un homme.

_ Un témoin les aura peut-être aperçus. Ils sont clairement déjà venus ici, fait remarquer Riley.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Le groupe électrogène, bien qu'âgé, n'était pas là à l'origine. Il est en trop bon état. Quelqu'un a dû l'amener ici. Pareil pour le four.

Se frottant les tempes tout en réfléchissant, Chandler lui répond.

_ Oui, très probable. Il va falloir étudier les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance. Quelqu'un les a forcément vus ! S'exclame-t-il légèrement agacé.

Un peu étonné par son interjection, les membres de l'équipe se séparent, chacun avec leurs instructions. Il n'est que 7 heures et l'aube est encore loin.

oOo

_108, Swanfield Street, appartement de Mr. et Mme Grinn :_

_._

Chandler lance un regard en coin gêné à Miles assis à côté de lui sur le canapé au tissu fleuri de Madame Grinn pendant que celle-ci verse toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de son mari. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient arrivés, ayant attendu huit heures pour se présenter aux parents de la victime. Depuis, tous ce qu'ils avaient appris c'est que leur fille Ashley était un modèle de bonne éducation et de politesse, qu'elle avait de bonne notes à l'université, qu'ils étaient persuadés que leur enfant était parfaite et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas comment quelqu'un ait pu vouloir lui faire du mal.

Exaspéré par tout ce drame, et pensant à cette ordure qui courent toujours les rues de la ville, Miles décide d'interrompre leurs pleurs.

"_ Excusez-moi, Madame mais il est clair que votre fille était sortie hier soir, et que c'est certainement au moment de rentrer que son meurtrier l'a attaquée. Saviez-vous où se trouvait votre fille hier ?

Maria Grinn laisse échapper un énième sanglot et essuie finalement les larmes qui courent sur ses pommettes botoxées.

_ Je le savais ! Cette fille est un nid à problèmes ! Tu vois Tobias ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Ashley la fréquenter ! S'écrie-t-elle courroucée avant de s'effondrer à nouveau en larmes.

_ De qui parlez-vous Madame, reprend de suite l'inspecteur Chandler en voyant Tobias Grinn essayer de calmer sa femme. C'est lui qui leur répond.

_ Raysa. Raysa Cohen. Elle fréquente la même université qu'Ashley. Enfin, fréquentait... Elle et notre fille se sont vite bien entendues malgré le fait que Raysa vienne d'un milieu plus défavorisé.

Miles hausse un sourcil en entendant le ton condescendant de Mr. Grinn.

_ Nous avions mis Ashley en garde, ce genre de personne n'attire que les problèmes ! Intervient Mme Grinn. Elle sort souvent dans des bars, avec des garçons qu'elle connait à peine. Une honte un tel comportement ! Ashley nous avait dit qu'elles devaient se retrouver pour travailler sur un projet pour un de leur cours. Cette gourgandine a certainement dû l'entrainer dans un de ses troquets malfamés ! Ô ma pauvre fille !

Alors que les supplications endeuillées reprennent, le téléphone de Chandler sonne. S'excusant il sort y répondre, laissant Miles seul.

_ J'ai encore une dernière question à vous poser avant de vous laisser en paix. Vous m'avez dit qu'Ashley était bénévole ?

_ Oui. Elle aidait dans une association pas très loin d'ici. Hope Together. Elle aimait aider les autres. Si généreuse...

Les remerciant, Miles les laissa à leur deuil et retrouve Chandler dans l'entrée. Il venait de raccrocher.

_ Kent et Riley ont trouvé le dernier bar où est allée Ashley Grinn hier soir. Apparemment elle est venue et est reparti avec son amie Raysa, des habituées. Ils vont aller l'interroger.

_ Ouai. Une vraie enfant de cœur c'est certain. Et qui donnait de son temps pour aider son prochain à l'association où travaillait Steve Howen."

Une étincelle de compréhension éclaire le regard de Chandler. Il semblerait qu'ils aient leur lien entre les victimes.

oOo

Le soleil est presque à son zénith, sa lumière filtrant péniblement à travers les nuages lourds de pluie quand Kent et Riley reviennent de leur rencontre avec Raysa Cohen. L'ambiance quand ils pénètrent dans la salle est intense, Miles épluche de nombreux dossiers et Mansell rajoute quelques détails au tableau des victimes pendant que l'inspecteur Chandler semble regarder les moniteurs de vidéosurveillance.

"_ Besoin d'un coup de main Skip ? Propose Megan en le voyant se dépatouiller avec plusieurs fiches.

_ Ce n'est pas de refus. Prends ceux-là. Il lui désigne une petite pile à côté de celle qu'il étudie.

_ Les dossiers du personnel de l'association ?

_ Oui, la deuxième victime y était également bénévole. C'est comme ça que nos tueurs les ont trouvés tous les deux, j'en suis sûr ! Le témoin qui a prévenu la police affirme qu'un homme est arrivé au local avec une jeune femme sous le bras et qu'une autre personne lui aurait ouvert la porte et laissé rentrer. Malheureusement elle n'a rien pu nous dire de plus, sexe, taille, âge, rien. Le patron est en train de vérifier les caméras à proximité pour essayer de les retrouver mais ça n'a rien donné pour l'instant.

_ Et ça ne donnera certainement pas grand-chose, s'exclame le concerné en quittant son poste. Il n'y a qu'une seule caméra qui donne sur le croisement avec Hague Street de l'autre côté. Vous avez obtenu plus d'informations de l'amie de Mademoiselle Grinn ?

Kent soupire en sortant son petit carnet noir.

_ Mademoiselle Cohen confirme qu'Ashley et elle sont allées au Lion's Head la veille avec des amis et qu'elles y sont restées jusque tard. Elles auraient décidé de rentrer à pieds pour dessaouler, juste toutes les deux. C'est sur le chemin qu'Ashley aurait disparu.

Miles hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

_ Et elle n'a rien vu ?

_ Non, répond Riley. Rien du tout.

_ Quoi ? S'énerve Chandler. Son amie se fait kidnapper alors qu'elle est à côté et elle n'a rien remarqué ?

Riley reprend, atterrée elle aussi.

_ Non. Elle était saoule. Suffisamment pour ne pas être très au fait de ce qui l'entourait. Elle nous a dit s'être arrêtée à l'angle d'une ruelle pour vomir et que quand elle s'est relevée Ashley avait disparu. Raysa pensait qu'elle avait continué sans elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a alerté personne.

Chandler pince les lèvres alors que Mansell grogne de désespoir avant de se redresser rapidement.

_ Elle se rappelle de la rue où elle a gerbé ? Lâche-t-il crûment.

Tout le monde le regarde étrangement, Kent lui répond en secouant la tête négativement.

_ Mais ça ne doit pas être loin de la scène du crime. Si on arrive à trouver la vidéosurveillance de l'endroit on aura peut-être une image de notre suspect. Fait-il remarquer. Voyant les autres hocher la tête, il va passer les coups de fils nécessaires pour récupérer les enregistrements.

Miles se frotte le visage de lassitude.

_ Qui sait, il trouvera peut-être quelque chose.

_ S'il pouvait le faire avant que les journalistes nous tombent dessus, grimace Chandler.

_ Ouai, ça c'est pas gagné. En attendant aidez-moi à éplucher tout l'historique des employés de l'association !"

oOo

"_ Oh ! Absolument fascinant !

L'équipe en entier sursaute en entendant l'exclamation de Buchan. Personne ne l'avait vu entrer dans la salle. Il est debout devant le tableau blanc et hoche la tête, l'expression fascinée.

_ Vous voyez quelque chose Buchan ? Lui demande Chandler qui s'était levé de son poste. Il n'a encore rien trouvé après deux heures de visionnage et l'anxiété le gagne à nouveau. Le moindre indice, la moindre aide est la bienvenue.

_ Ça vous évoque quelque chose ?

_ Bien sûr ! Et vous devriez le voir aussi ! Remarquant les visages perplexes voire irrités de ses collègues, il reprend. J'ai mis du temps à savoir ce qui me semblait familier dans les photos jusqu'à ce que je réalise ! C'est Cendrillon !

_ Pardon ? Intervient Mansell, choqué. Quelle histoire farfelue va-t-il encore leur sortir.

_ Mais c'est évident voyons ! Notre victime a l'un des pieds mutilés, le droit, et sur son pied gauche a été coulé une chaussure en métal. Si ça ne vous évoque pas le conte de Cendrillon ! Il s'agit d'ailleurs de la version de Grimm et non celle de Perrault. Dans la première version les deux sœurs s'y mutilent les pieds pour rentrer dans la pantoufle. C'est ce qu'on a tenté de faire ici je suppose, dit-il en désignant une photo de l'appendice en question. Il déglutit et inspecte les informations sur le premier meurtre alors que l'équipe le regarde, sceptique. Quelques sourires railleurs étirent les lèvres de certains.

_ Peau d'âne ! Bien sûr, comment ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt !

_ En effet, comment ? Marmonne Miles sur un ton moqueur.

_ Oh je connais cet air sceptique ! Tout est là pourtant ! La peau du père offert au fils victime. Les personnes sont certainement sélectionnées avec soin pour correspondre au conte.

Chandler, qui a toujours cru en l'aide précieuse que pouvait lui apporter Buchan, l'incite à continuer. S'ils savent pourquoi ces victimes là cela pourrait peut-être les aiguiller vers la prochaine. Car il y en aura une, sans doute possible.

_ Il me faudrait plus d'éléments mais prenez le premier meurtre. Un homme accusé de pédophilie sur son enfant est écorché vif et sa peau envoyée à son fils. Une des interprétations psychanalytiques des plus répandu sur ce conte est que la peau de l'âne que revêt la princesse représente la souillure sur son âme de l'inceste que lui a infligé son père en souhaitant l'épouser. Je pense que c'est sous cette optique que l'assassin a choisi Steve Howen.

Il s'interrompt le temps d'étudier les informations sur la deuxième victime avant de reprendre.

_ Oui, c'est pareil pour le second. Le tueur doit se baser sur une interprétation psychanalytique précise des valeurs diffusées dans ces contes et appliquer le châtiment réservé au méchant de l'histoire sur sa victime, qui pour lui transgresse les bons idéaux moraux de ces histoires. Reste à savoir sur quelles analyses il se base. C'est fascinant !

_ Je ne comprends rien, le coupe Mansell en voyant Buchan ouvrir la bouche pour continuer son monologue.

_ Prenons Cendrillon. Pour vous, qu'est-ce qu'il ressort de ce conte ?

_ Que la roue tourne et que le mal que nous faisons à autrui nous le paierons d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Répond Riley, incertaine. Ces filles adorent cette histoire, elle leur lisait très souvent.

_ Pas exactement quoique cela reste une interprétation possible, elles sont très nombreuses. Le personnage de Cendrillon est pour certains l'incarnation des différentes étapes du développement d'un enfant vers l'adolescence puis l'âge adulte et de la découverte de soi, pour d'autre elle représente le double visage de la femme ; entre celle simple, docile et douce qui est sublimée et devient attirante et farouche à la nuit tombée. Il y en a encore des dizaines bien entendu mais je crois que c'est ce à quoi pensait notre assassin en choisissant Ashley Grinn.

Le silence s'était fait pendant que Buchan continue son explication. Certains, comme Kent ou Riley, arborent des moues impressionnées devant sa logique.

_ Et pour les yeux ? Quelles raisons fantasques les contes nous donnent-ils pour ça ? C'est le seul élément commun entre les deux crimes à part la drogue employée. Demande Miles, pas entièrement convaincu.

_ Hum, laissez-moi réfléchir. Buchan commence à faire quelques pas, les mains sous le menton. L'attention est entièrement sur lui.

_ Il y a toujours une dimension religieuse dans les contes rapportés par les écrivains du 17ème et 18ème siècle qu'ils ont adaptés à leur société. Les yeux ont une place importante dans la bible, vous les retrouvez mentionnés à plusieurs reprises. Ils sont dits être le reflet de l'âme. Peut-être est-ce là la raison pour laquelle notre tueur les enlève systématiquement. Par croyance.

La position de la seconde victime, les bras en croix est assez évidente, dit-il en désignant une autre photographie. Un silence presque complet suit ses déclarations. Prenant une inspiration il reprend. Quant au premier, c'est plus délicat. L'écorchage était une punition appliquée au Moyen-âge pour punir certains hérétiques. Mais elle n'était pas monnaie courante. J'ai fait quelques recherches après le premier meurtre mais avec cette deuxième victime cela ne va pas vous être d'une grande aide maintenant.

_ Et y a-t-il un enchainement logique dans ces meurtres. Qui pourrait avoir de telles connaissances pour pouvoir les appliquer ? S'enthousiasme Chandler. Tout ce qui les aiderait à arrêter le coupable serait le bienvenu.

_ Il suffit de s'intéresser un minimum à la littérature et à la religion pour avoir ses connaissances, n'importe qui peut y avoir accès. Il y a clairement une notion de châtiment dans ces meurtres, le coupable est très probablement croyant. Pour le reste. Hum... Cette Peau d'âne est plus probablement inspirée de l'histoire de Charles Perrault du 17ème siècle alors qu'il a pris la version des frères Grimm de 1800 pour Cendrillon. Aucune logique. Je crois qu'il est impossible de dire lequel il appliquera ensuite et sur qui ! Ce qui est absolument fascinant ! S'exclame Buchan. Ah les mystères policiers. Cela le passionne au plus haut point ces intrigues impossibles !

Miles ne peut retenir un grognement énervé. La vidéosurveillance de la rue où s'est fait prendre la victime n'a rien donné. On ne distingue rien du coupable. Ils ne sont pas plus avancés maintenant ! Les affabulations de cet homme leur faisaient perdre leur temps. Il retourne à son bureau, vite imité par Riley, Kent et Mansell qui maugrée de façon peu discrète. Fermant les yeux tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez, Chandler interrompt le monologue enthousiaste de Buchan.

_ Vous ne pouvez donc pas dire si un cas similaire s'est déjà produit auparavant et clairement rien n'indique un schéma fixe qui pourrait nous aider pour l'enquête ?

_ Heu... Non. Mais je vais de suite remettre le nez dans les archives. Un cas si captivant !

_ Faites donc." Soupire Chandler alors que son interlocuteur est déjà parti.

Cette plongée dans le mode de réflexion des tueurs est très intéressante et leur a permis de mieux cerner leurs motivations mais ne leur est d'aucune utilité. Malgré tout, la seule piste tangible pour découvrir l'identité des deux coupables reste l'association. Unique lien entre les victimes. Plissant les yeux en étudiant une dernière fois les informations sur le tableau, Chandler retourne au poste de visionnage, déterminé. Il ne pouvait pas échouer cette fois encore.

oOo

Encore une heure passe dans une atmosphère tendue. Le rapport d'autopsie est arrivé, sans grande surprise quant à la cause de la mort.

Vers les 13 heures, l'équipe décide de sortir déjeuner rapidement. L'air froid et humide de novembre leur permet de se vider l'esprit quelques instants avant que les recherches ne reprennent.

_ Miles ! Interpelle l'inspecteur Chandler. Venez voir.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? répond l'intéressé après s'être rapproché. Les yeux de son supérieur sont fixés sur l'écran.

_ J'ai besoin d'un deuxième regard. C'est la vidéosurveillance de la veille du meurtre d'Ashley. On remarque au bout de la ruelle une camionnette, là où elle croise Buckfast Street. Regardez. Il avance la vidéo en accéléré jusqu'au moment qui l'intéresse. Là ! On voit une silhouette masculine tirer le groupe électrogène jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Vous voyez ?

_ Oui. Mais on ne distingue rien ! Aucun détail physique !

_ Non, mais regardez plutôt la camionnette, on aperçoit un logo. Chandler avance à nouveau la vidéo jusqu'à l'instant où l'homme disparaît dans le véhicule. Celui-ci démarre, laissant entrevoir un symbole rouge. Miles s'approche de l'écran, rembobine et repasse le passage. Une barre plie son front, et ses yeux suivent scrupuleusement les mouvements de l'utilitaire.

_ Ce sigle me rappelle quelque chose... Attendez.

Miles retourne vers son bureau et commence à taper rapidement sur son clavier, concentré. Riley, Mansell et Kent, en entendant leur conversation, se sont arrêtés un instant dans leur travail et tous maintenant observent Miles.

_ Je l'ai ! S'exclame-t-il. Je savais que ça me rappelait un truc. Je vois la pub tous les matins en venant ici. Il s'agit de LRS Car. Ils ont une agence dans le coin.

_ Allons-y ! Vous trois poursuivez vos recherches sur le personnel, lance Chandler en prenant ses affaires, excité. Ils sont proches, il le sent.

oOo

_Point de location LRS Car, 108 Whitechapel Road :_

_._

_ Vous voulez la liste des retours de locations de lundi ? D'accord mais ça va faire pas mal de noms, leur dit le gérant de la concession, un petit homme bedonnant dans la cinquantaine.

_ Uniquement dans l'est londonien. Si vous pouvez distinguer les locations à la journée des autres également, précise Chandler.

Soupirant, l'homme hoche la tête et disparaît dans son bureau. Miles regarde autour de lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'inspecter un endroit quand il n'a rien d'autre à faire, déformation professionnelle. La boutique n'est pas très grande, avec une devanture vitrée qui permet aux personnes intéressées de voir les quelques modèles de véhicules louables. Les murs sont blancs, neutres, et uniquement égayés d'affiches expliquant les modalités de location. Rien de bien folichon. Se retournant vers le comptoir, il observe son supérieur. Une énergie nerveuse émane de lui. Il semble ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. Il est en train de réorganiser les prospectus sur le bureau d'accueil, les alignant pour en faire des piles bien droites et bien égales. Quand cela est fait, il réajuste les stylos mis à disposition des clients.

_ Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

Chandler se tourne vers lui et lui offre un sourire crispé.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Avant que Miles ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, le gérant revient vers eux avec une liasse de papier entre les mains.

_ Tenez. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour lundi.

_ Merci Monsieur.

oOo

A peine de retour au poste, l'inspecteur Chandler s'enferme dans son bureau, résolu à trouver un suspect parmi ces noms. Miles lui jette un regard préoccupé avant de l'imiter.

Moins d'une heure plus tard Kent se lève rapidement de sa chaise, un dossier en main, et se dirige vers le bureau de son supérieur quand la porte s'ouvre et laisse place à Chandler. Ce dernier s'approche de Miles, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

_ Callum Filligan. Leur annonce-t-il.

_ Celui qui a participé aux cours de Monsieur Zwinlska ? demande Kent.

_ Lui-même. Il a loué un véhicule lundi dans l'après-midi pour le rapporter le soir même avant la fermeture du magasin.

Toute l'équipe se rassemble autour de lui, l'oreille tendue.

_ Il correspond en partie au profil. Un homme blanc, de taille moyenne, milieu de la trentaine donc en pleine forme physique. Il a assisté à 2 cours sur les techniques d'écorchage et de tannage et d'après les notes de Monsieur Zwinlska il semblait intéressé par le sujet.

_ Donc il pourrait avoir les connaissances qu'il faut, complète Miles.

_ Oui. Kent vous avez les informations que je vous avais demandées sur lui.

Le jeune homme affiche un air contrit en allant fouiller parmi la paperasse sur son bureau et revient avec une seule feuille.

_ Désolé monsieur mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver grand-chose, avec la deuxième victime et tout le reste.

Prenant le papier, Chandler l'examine rapidement.

_ Il a déjà été arrêté pour des bagarres dans des bars, et pour agression d'un commerçant à l'arme blanche en 2008. Ça prouve que notre homme est enclin à la violence. Miles et Mansell vous venez avec moi. Je pense qu'une discussion avec Monsieur Filligan s'impose.

L'inspecteur se dirige dans son bureau et attrape rapidement ses affaires. Quand il retourne dans la grande salle pour rejoindre les autres, Kent l'interpelle.

_ Monsieur. J'ai trouvé autre chose. Un des membres de l'association -

_ Ce n'est pas le moment. Kent, avec Riley vous resterez ici pour obtenir plus d'informations sur Filligan, c'est notre priorité.

Sur ces mots brusques, Chandler quitte la pièce à pas rapide. Mansell le suit après un coup d'œil perplexe au reste de l'équipe.

_ Skip ? L'interroge Kent, un peu perdu.

Fronçant les sourcils, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où a disparu leur supérieur, Miles lui répond.

_ Kent, continue à creuser la piste que tu as trouvée. Fais ce qu'il faut. Meg, continue sur l'association, mais cherche quand même ce qu'on a sur ce Filligan. Moi je dois me charger d'un grand nigaud en costume.

_ Bien Skip.

.

Dans le 4x4 de Chandler, l'atmosphère est chargée. L'inspecteur est excité à l'idée qu'ils ont enfin un suspect. Il essaie de garder un visage neutre et composé mais une énergie fébrile l'habite. Il se concentre, suivant les indications du GPS vers le domicile du suspect. Il bouclerait cette affaire sans problème majeur. A côté de lui, Miles est irrité. Il n'a pas apprécié la façon dont Chandler a ignoré les informations que Kent avait à lui fournir. Il se passe quelque chose mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Joe se comporte de façon inhabituelle depuis le début de cette enquête. Il est nerveux, impulsif. Il compte bien avoir une discussion avec lui dès que possible.

Mais ça devra attendre, ils arrivent déjà devant le domicile de Filligan. Chandler se gare sur le trottoir, imité par Mansell qui les suit avec une voiture banalisée grise accompagné de deux policiers.

Ils toquent et la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune fille d'environ treize ans, ses cheveux roux tressés lui tombant sur l'épaule.

_ Bonjour, commence Chandler un peu décontenancé. Est-ce que Callum Filligan est là ?

L'adolescente les scrute un instant avant de hocher la tête et de crier :

_ Papa ! Des gens pour toi !

Elle les fait entrer et leur indique une pièce au fond du couloir. Hésitant un instant, les cinq hommes s'y dirigent finalement pour arriver dans un salon relativement spacieux bien que sombre.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Leur demande une voix masculine.

Se tournant vers sa provenance, Chandler remarque un homme assis à une table, un ordinateur portable devant lui. Ses traits sont burinés, son crâne lisse lui durcissant encore l'expression. Ses épaules carrées laissent supposer une carrure imposante. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne à qui on cherche des noises.

_ Monsieur Callum Filligan ? Police, annonce Miles en lui montrant son badge. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Son interlocuteur plisse les yeux en voyant son insigne. Se pinçant les lèvres, il hoche la tête.

_ Vous avez retrouvé mes papiers ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse des officiers qui restent muets, Callum souffle, ennuyé.

_ J'ai déjà fourni tous les papiers que le commissariat m'avait demandés, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ! S'agace-t-il en s'éloignant de la table.

Le voyant se rapprocher d'eux, Miles écarquille les yeux et se tourne vers son supérieur. Celui-ci arbore un air incrédule. Callum Filligan contourne le meuble et arrête les roues de son fauteuil à une distance raisonnable des agents.

_ Alors ?

oOo

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclame Chandler une fois à l'abri dans l'habitacle de sa Range Rover. Comment on a pu louper ça ! Il expire bruyamment, énervé.

_ En tout cas, ce n'est pas lui le responsable. Miles cristallise à voix haute l'évidence de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_ Notre meilleure piste et elle tombe à l'eau Miles ! Il faut tout recommencer, on doit-

_ Vous allez commencer par vous calmer ! Le coupe Ray d'un ton sec. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Joe ? Depuis le début de cette affaire vous êtes nerveux, agité au point de vous précipiter. Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine d'écouter ce qu'a trouvé Kent ! Vous avez foncé tête baissée dès qu'une piste sérieuse s'est présentée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Joe, redemande Miles d'une voix plus calme.

Chandler se cale dans son siège, se frottant le visage de ses mains. Il semble fatigué. Après quelques minutes, il lui répond enfin.

_ On a plus le droit à l'erreur Miles. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur. Le Commander Anderson m'a appelé. Ça parle de notre unité dans les hautes sphères. Et pas en bon croyez-moi. Pas après que les Krays se soient fait tuer en plein commissariat, devant les journalistes en plus ! Et après, le cas de Sly Driscoll. La maison était bouclée Miles ! Entièrement cernée de policiers et il a quand même réussi à nous échapper ! Il est mort aussi. On nous a à l'œil Ray. On ne peut pas se permettre un nouvel échec, finit Joe sur un ton affligé.

Comprenant enfin le problème, Miles ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre, posé.

_ Vous êtes un bon policier Joe. Ces pingouins dans leurs costumes trois pièces peuvent dire ce que bon leur semble, ils ne sont pas capables de faire ce que vous vous faites. Alors laissez-les dire ce qu'ils veulent et tirer les ficelles. Vous n'êtes pas seul Joe. Toute l'équipe est derrière vous et se décarcasse pour faire du mieux possible. On va l'arrêter ce salopard ! Finit Miles en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Chandler se redresse et lui adresse un petit sourire.

_ Vous avez raison... Merci, Ray. Répond-il gêné avant de démarrer la voiture.

.

.

_Suite au prochain épisode_

OoO


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5  
**

**.**

Lorsque Chandler, Mansell et Miles arrivent au poste, il n'y a personne pour les accueillir. Interpellant un officier, Mansell lui demande où sont les autres.  
_ Les sergents Riley et Kent viennent d'arrêter deux personnes suspectes. Ils sont en bas monsieur.  
_ Quels suspects ? S'interroge Chandler en regardant ses deux collègues.

oOo

Deux étages plus bas, au niveau des cellules de détention, l'agent de service referme la porte sur le deuxième suspect.  
Les trouvailles de Kent se sont avérées solides et à peine une demi heure après le départ de l'inspecteur, il est allé appréhender Jean Farrouze. Âgé de 29 ans, ce bénévole de l'association est en réinsertion pour possession et vente de stupéfiants. Il a été pris en train de dealer des médicaments qu'il avait volés au laboratoire de l'université de pharmacologie où il étudiait. Il connaît Mark Bouline, un des employés de PetroPro que Mansell et Kent soupçonnaient de voler du Sulfone, sans n'avoir rien trouvé l'incriminant. Ils ont à eux deux les moyens et les connaissances pour trouver, transformer et utiliser l'arme principale du crime.

"_ Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, dit Miles après avoir attentivement écouté les explications de son collègue.  
_ Nous attendons encore les mandats pour leur domicile, il nous faudra des preuves.  
_ A moins qu'on arrive à leur tirer des aveux avant, remarque Mansell avec un sourire en coin.

Tous acquiescent d'un air entendu. Il faut maintenant les faire avouer. Miles et Mansell se rendent à la machine à café histoire d'être prêts pour les interrogatoires. Kent va pour les suivre quand son supérieur l'interpelle.

_ Kent, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure.  
_ C'est n'est pas grave monsieur. Je comprends, répond-il doucement.  
_ Non, ce n'est pas une raison ! Vous aviez des éléments tangibles et je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Je suis un peu à cran avec cette histoire et j'avoue m'être précipité. Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça. Je suis désolé.  
Le coin des lèvres de Kent s'étire en un petit sourire timide et il hoche la tête.  
_ Il n'y a pas de problème, monsieur.  
_ Bien. Vous avez fait du bon travail, le félicite-t-il en lui serrant l'épaule.

Le sourire de Kent s'agrandit, fier de lui. Chandler reste là quelques secondes, jouant avec sa chevalière sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

_ Allons rejoindre les autres, je pense qu'il est temps d'interroger nos suspects."

oOo

L'air est chaud et sec dans la petite salle d'interrogation. Jean réajuste son col que la transpiration plaque contre sa peau. Face à lui autour de la petite table en bois, les deux inspecteurs le regardent sévèrement. Ça le rend mal à l'aise. Il gigote sur sa chaise, inconfortable, attendant avec nervosité la prochaine question. Pour l'instant ils lui ont parlé de ses études avortées, de son inculpation, de Mark. Ils se doutent de quelque chose, il en est certain.

"_ Mark vous ramène assez de produit pour votre petite combine ? Lui demande le plus âgé des inspecteurs. Vous en faites quoi avec hein ? De la drogue ? Autre chose ?  
Jean se crispe quelques secondes, la respiration bloquée, avant d'inspirer en se forçant au calme.  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.  
_ Et Steve ? Vous voyez de qui je parle ? Il faisait partie de la combine avec vous ?  
_ Non, non il-  
_ Alors quoi, il voulait une plus grosse part du gâteau ? Ou bien il vous a découvert toi et ton pote et menacés de vous dénoncer ? C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tué ?  
_ Quoi ? Mais non ! Non, je n'y suis pour rien ! Hurle Jean pris de panique. De la sueur perle sur son front et sa lèvre supérieure alors que ce policier l'accable des pires choses.  
C'est à ce moment là que le plus grand des deux, s'étant tu pendant tout l'interrogatoire, sort d'une chemise marron plusieurs photos qu'il dispose en ordre devant lui.  
_ Vous l'avez tué pour qu'il se taise n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez injecté une dose mortelle de Succinylcholine. Vous savez ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?

Jean hoche la tête, trop choqué par les images qu'il a sous les yeux pour vraiment enregistrer ce que lui dit l'inspecteur. Un haut-le-cœur le prend en voyant les chairs sanguinolentes et à vif de Steve Howen.

_ Ensuite vous et Mark Bouline l'avez écorché alors qu'il était encore vivant avant de le laisser s'étouffer !  
_ Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans la mort de Steve ! Rien ! Vous êtes fou ! S'insurge-t-il la respiration saccadée. Il aperçoit le plus jeune des policiers, le chef certainement vu son costume, toucher son coéquipier au bras avant de ranger les clichés de la scène de crime.  
Inspirant fortement plusieurs fois pour se calmer, Jean décide de tout leur dire.  
_ On fait ça pour avoir un peu plus d'argent, Mark et moi. Et bien que ce soit répréhensible et interdit, on est pas des meurtriers !  
_ Et que faites vous donc Monsieur Farrouze ?  
_ Mark me fournit un peu de Sulfone qu'il récupère après chaque livraison. J'ai un ami qui travaille en pharmacie qui me fournit en produits pour transformer le Sulfone en médicament. Ça ne soigne pas grand chose mais pris à forte dose il peut provoquer des hallucinations, l'impression de quitter le sol, d'être bien, ailleurs.  
Il fait une pause en se tordant les mains avant de reprendre.  
_ Il y a toujours des junkies en manque. Je leur en vends pour pas trop cher, certains deviennent des réguliers. Mark récupère la moitié. Mais c'est tout, je vous jure ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec Steve...

Après encore quelques questions Jean est ramené dans sa cellule de détention que ne sera désormais plus provisoire. Son ami Bouline le rejoint peu après, Kent et Mansell ayant obtenu des résultats similaires lors de son interrogatoire.

Miles sort de la salle et se place devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres qui ornent le couloir. Il observe les va et vient des personnes dans la rue, espérant que le mouvement monotone l'inspire. Las, il se frotte le visage d'une main lourde.  
_ Tout va bien Miles, lui demande l'inspecteur Chandler qui l'a rejoint.  
_ Oui, juste la fatigue. Judy est stressée, la date se rapproche. Elle ne dort pas bien en ce moment donc moi non plus. Et avec cette affaire qui traîne. On dirait que les coupables nous mènent en bateau.  
_ Oui, c'est l'impression que ça donne. Ils savent qu'ils ne laissent pas de preuves derrière eux pour qu'on les attrape. On avance à l'aveugle. Le ton de Chandler est irrité, son regard se durcit alors que lui aussi semble chercher des réponses dans l'agitation quotidienne de la rue.  
_ Bah, au moins ça nous aura permis d'arrêter deux crapules. Même si ce n'est pas encore celles que l'on espère", relativise Miles avant de retourner vers la salle d'investigation.  
Ils ne leur reste qu'à se replonger dans les dossiers de l'association, et ce jusque tard dans la nuit.

oOo

C'est un jeudi couvert qui débute, les nuages sont bas et l'air est humide rendant le moral de Kent encore plus morose qu'au réveil.  
Riley et lui sont en route vers l'association pour essayer de rencontrer le directeur qui reste injoignable depuis le début de leur enquête. Les recherches sur le personnel de Hope Together stagnent. Beaucoup de personnes bénévoles y travaillant font partie d'un programme de réinsertion. Il faut donc vérifier les passifs de chaque personne une à une et cela leur prend beaucoup trop de temps. Peut-être que le directeur pourra leur en dire plus. S'ils arrivent à le voir bien entendu.

Arrivés dans le hall du service administratif, la secrétaire les informe qu'encore une fois Monsieur Marshall est absent.  
"_ Et quand sera-t-il de retour ?  
_ Je ne sais pas exactement Monsieur. Il n'est pas venu depuis vendredi et n'a pas laissé de date de retour.  
_ Il est en vacances ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Certainement.  
_ Votre patron est absent depuis cinq jours sans raison particulière et cela n'inquiète personne ?  
Riley et Kent se regardent, étonnés. Quelque chose n'est pas clair ici.  
_ Non, cela est très fréquent. Il disparaît des fois pendant presque une semaine ou deux sans prévenir.  
Au ton sec de la secrétaire, il est clair que cette attitude ne fait rien pour la popularité du directeur. La curiosité piquée à vif, Riley décide d'en savoir plus.

_ Que pouvez-vous nous dire d'autre sur Monsieur Marshall ?

La secrétaire, une Madame Jesha à en croire son badge, reste silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes, se mordant la lèvre, avant de prendre une décision. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se penche sur son bureau pour se rapprocher de Kent et Riley et leur murmure.  
_ J'ai remarqué des choses suspectes et je ne suis pas la seule.  
_ De quel genre ?  
_ Les gens de la compta ont constaté des manques dans la trésorerie à plusieurs reprises et quand je transmettais leur rapport à Monsieur le directeur il ne semblait pas concerné par l'affaire. Beaucoup disent qu'il prendrait dans la caisse. Il n'y a qu'à voir la panoplie de voiture qu'il exhibe pour se douter qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! Et puis... Certains adhérents se sont plaints de son attitude.  
_ Son attitude ?  
_ Il peut se montrer très désagréable voire grossier. Beaucoup viennent se plaindre mais nous sommes une petite association. On n'a pas beaucoup de recourt. Il y a deux semaines, un membre de la famille d'une adhérente est venu jusqu'ici pour dire ses quatre vérités à Monsieur Marshall. Je me souviens que le ton était monté assez vite. C'était un homme. Il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il semblait très contrarié mais il n'a déposé aucune plainte.  
_ Vous vous rappelez de qui il s'agissait ?  
_ Mmmmmh... Pas vraiment. Je ne côtoie pas beaucoup les adhérents. Mais Janine devrait le savoir.  
_ Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'obtenir la liste de toutes les personnes s'étant plaint du comportement de Monsieur Marshall ?  
_ Bien sûr, je vais m'en occuper. "

En sortant des locaux de l'association, Riley appelle le commissariat pour informer Miles de la situation. Ils se dirigent ensuite vers le domicile des Marshall, 45 Victoria Park Road. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Kent et Riley préfèrent vérifier que tout est en ordre même si cela n'a pas de lien direct avec l'affaire en cours.  
Une fois sur place, personne ne répond à la porte du couple. En interrogeant le concierge, ils apprennent que le couple lui avait signalé qu'ils seraient absents du vendredi au dimanche, ils ont un petit cottage à la campagne. Mais il ne les a pas revus depuis.

oOo

Au poste, l'ambiance est toujours aussi studieuse et tendue. L'absence de pistes concrètes et de suspects met tout le monde sur les nerfs et pendant ce temps les meurtriers courent toujours.

"_ J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le directeur. Le couple possède bien une maison dans le Sussex en plus de leur appartement londonien, les informent Miles en les apercevant à l'entrée. J'ai demandé un mandat. On dirait que les Marshall ont quelque chose à cacher.  
_ C'est surtout une piste. On n'accomplira pas grand-chose à rester assis à éplucher des dossiers, l'interrompt Chandler qui pose de manière brusque un énième dossier sur une pile déjà conséquente.  
_ Dès qu'on l'aura, Riley et Mansell vous irez fouiller l'appartement sur Victoria, Miles et Kent vous viendrez avec moi."

oOo

_Appartement des Marshall, 45 Victoria Park Road :_

_._

En début d'après-midi, alors que le soleil fait une timide percée à travers les nuages chargés de pluie, Mansell, Riley et une petite équipe de trois autres policiers arrivent à l'appartement de Victoria Park Road munis de leur mandat.  
Un jeune officier, dont les cheveux roux dépassent de sa casquette, entre en premier après que le concierge leur a ouvert la porte.

Le vestibule est froid et impersonnel. Le sol gris souris ne vient pas égayer les murs blancs. Sur la gauche se trouve une petite commode en bois de rose où sont posés un vase et une coupelle en argent. En face un placard aux portes coulissantes recouvertes de miroirs contient un nombre impressionnant de manteaux. Laine, cuir ou fourrure, le choix est là.  
Ils franchissent les portes vitrées aux motifs art nouveau pour pénétrer dans une immense pièce à vivre. Là encore tout est blanc, et les étagères modernes côtoient des meubles anciens ouvragés. Des peintures de tailles variées habillent la quasi-totalité des murs. Des paysages, des scènes de vies ou des nus, il y en a pour tous les goûts.  
Même le tapis en-dessous du canapé blanc, certainement d'un grand designer, est une œuvre d'art. S'ils ne s'en doutaient pas déjà, il n'y a à présent plus grand doute sur la fortune plus que douteuse de la famille Marshall. Car même si l'épouse du directeur est conservatrice dans une galerie privée, l'abondance d'objets précieux ferait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel néophyte.

L'équipe se disperse pour inspecter le reste de l'appartement. Dans le couloir partant vers la droite, plusieurs portes se côtoient. Derrière l'une d'elle se cache une salle de bain plus grande que le salon de Mansell. Derrière une autre se trouve la chambre principale tout aussi luxueuse et décorée que le salon. Les policiers découvrent encore une bibliothèque et un bureau avant d'atteindre la dernière porte au bout du couloir.  
En y entrant, l'air renfermé est la première chose que remarquent Mansell et Riley. Contrairement au reste de l'appartement, cette pièce semble inhabitée et comme suspendue dans un autre temps. Les volets sont mis clos, ne laissant qu'une faible lueur parcourir les meubles clairs et le petit lit recouvert d'une couette aux dinosaures colorés. Allumant la lumière, leur impression se confirme. Ils se trouvent dans la chambre d'un enfant, relativement jeune à y voir la décoration.  
Une très fine couche de poussière recouvre les meubles, aucun jouet ne traîne sur le sol. Rien ne semble être utilisé. Aucun enfant ne vit ici.  
Sur une commode, Riley remarque une série de photos encadrées. Sur chacune d'entre elle, on y voit un petit garçon, à différents âges et à différents endroits. Sur la première, les Marshall sont de chaque côté du fauteuil roulant du jeune enfant, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Sur une autre, il est accompagné d'une aide soignante et pose devant un grand bâtiment de briques rouges.  
Riley fronce les sourcils en reposant le cadre.

_ Les Marshall ont un enfant ?  
_ Je n'ai rien vu sur le rapport. Il va falloir vérifier. Lui répond Mansell en sortant de la pièce. Je crois qu'on ne trouvera rien de plus ici."

oOo

_Cottage des Marshall, Sussex _:

.

C'est sous des trombes d'eau que les véhicules de police arrivent devant un cottage à deux étages, ses briques recouvertes de chaux blanche sont envahies stratégiquement de plantes vertes qui courent le long de la façade dans un ensemble étonnamment structuré. Une berline noire est garée sur l'allée en gravier indiquant la présence de ses propriétaires. Courant pour éviter d'être trempés, Miles et Chandler se précipitent vers l'entrée abritée par un petit toit. Ils toquent plusieurs fois, sans réponse. Même leurs injonctions ne provoquent aucune réaction.  
Muni d'un mandat, ils font ouvrir la porte de la bâtisse. A l'intérieur, les deux inspecteurs et une équipe de cinq policiers sont accueillis par un silence glacial. Quelques brochures ouvertes traînent sur une commode nouvel empire, les manteaux des propriétaires sont accrochés à une patère en fer forgé et en face sur un guéridon se trouve un sac à main, certainement celui de Nancy Marshall. Tous ces petits signes de vies indiquent que les Marshall sont bien venus ici.  
Se séparant en plusieurs groupes, Miles et un jeune officier se dirigent vers le salon. Là encore, la présence du couple est partout dans la pièce ; un livre retourné comme pour marquer la page, les cendres dans la cheminée de pierre ou les plaids jetés négligemment en boule sur le canapé. Ne remarquant rien de particulier, Miles continue vers les doubles portent coulissantes au bout de la pièce.  
Une forte odeur de chair en décomposition l'assaille et redoutant déjà le spectacle qui l'attend Miles fait coulisser les portes. Un relent écœurant lui arrive et il s'arrête brusquement, portant sa main à son nez et déglutissant fortement.

"_ Allez chercher l'inspecteur Chandler et le reste de l'équipe, ordonne-t-il à son collègue, en ajoutant alors que ce dernier quitte la pièce, le visage pâle : Et appelez le légiste.

Il a trouvé les Marshall.

Les corps des deux époux reposent sur le dos au centre d'un grand tapis oriental dont les motifs disparaissent sous les flaques de sang séché. Leur visages sont méconnaissables, bouffis et violacés. De son autre main Miles chasse une mouche qui vole près de son oreille. Elles sont plusieurs à virevolter autour des cadavres, certaines se promenant sur leur peau blafarde. Celle-ci a pris des teintes bleu/vert et des cloques sont visibles même dissimulées sous les vêtements. Leurs mains ont été coupées et gisent un peu plus loin, au milieu de divers objets de valeurs jetés pêle-mêle tout autour d'eux. Les bijoux se mélangent aux fourrures, des tableaux de maître et des livres à la reliure de cuir anciennes reposent en vrac sur le sol. La lumière blafarde inondant la bibliothèque par les deux grandes baies vitrées entoure l'ensemble d'une lueur grotesque.  
En attendant les autres, Miles tourne précautionneusement dans la pièce pour essayer de repérer un indice, quelque chose qui les aiderait à avancer dans cette satanée enquête ! Les pas sourds sur le plancher lui signalent l'arrivée de ses collègues mais il reste concentré sur la scène devant lui.

_ Bon sang ! S'exclame quelqu'un à l'entrée de la pièce.  
_ Miles ? Interroge Chandler en voyant son second si concentré.

C'est à ce moment là que ce dernier remarque, masqué en partie sous une écharpe de soie verte, un cadre tenu par une des mains de Nancy Marshall. Intrigué, Miles sort un mouchoir propre de sa poche et s'accroupit au plus près de l'objet pour l'attraper sans déranger le reste. Levant le cadre pour que Chandler, qui l'a rejoint, puisse voir aussi, Miles inspecte la photo à l'intérieur. Et ne remarque rien de particulier. Il s'agit d'un cliché d'un jeune garçon dans un fauteuil roulant au milieu d'une ribambelle d'enfants handicapés.  
_ Ils ont un enfant ? Questionne l'inspecteur.  
_ Il ne me semble pas, mais il faudra définitivement vérifier. Cette photo ne se trouvait pas là par hasard.  
Hochant la tête, les lèvres pincées, Chandler s'apprête à répondre quand enfin l'équipe scientifique entre dans la pièce, sommant tous ses occupants de sortir.  
_ Allons voir si quelqu'un a remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel. Qui sait, on avancera peut-être."

Sur ce, Chandler quitte la pièce d'un pas rapide et ferme.

oOo

La pluie a cessé mais un vent glacial siffle à travers les branches des arbres. Mais cela ne déterre pas l'inspecteur Chandler, bien décidé à trouver une information tangible. Car il ne fait aucun doute pour lui que ce meurtre est lié au deux autres, ni qu'il les précède tous. La date de disparition du couple et l'odeur qui pesait dans la bibliothèque indiquent très clairement que le méfait n'est pas récent. Il a l'impression d'être mené en bateau, et il n'apprécie pas du tout ça. Il entend Miles juste derrière lui sur le chemin de terre qu'il remonte à pas de course. Ils ont passé une autre maison sur la route qui mène au cottage des Marshall. N'ayant pas d'autre chemin pour accéder à la propriété, les habitants ont peut-être vu un véhicule suspect passer dans le week-end.

C'est une certaine Madame Finnegan, une petite bonne femme, le visage marqué par l'âge et les cheveux blancs depuis bien longtemps, qui les accueille.

" _ Les Marshall ? Oh c'est affreux ! C'était un couple si charmant. Un peu guindés ma foi, mais très gentils.

Elle a un peu pâli à l'entente de la nouvelle mais ne s'en formalise pas plus que ça. Quand Chandler, essayant discrètement de déloger le chat tigré qui se frotte à sa jambe, lui demande si elle a remarqué quelque chose, elle leur répond sans attendre et avec moult détails. A croire qu'elle passe son temps derrière la fenêtre.

_ Ils sont arrivés vendredi après-midi, j'étais dans mon jardin à ce moment là. Ils se sont même arrêtés prendre le thé. Ils étaient vraiment charmants, bien qu'un peu nouveaux riches. Hum. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis. En revanche, ils ont eu de la visite samedi en fin de matinée. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu cette voiture auparavant.  
_ Parce qu'elle les connaît toutes ? Marmonne Miles  
_ Vous dites?  
_ Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus sur ce véhicule Madame Finnegan ? Reprend Chandler, l'air de rien.  
_ Oh appelez moi Charlotte ! Un si charmant jeune-homme. Vous savez, vous ressembler à mon-  
_ La voiture Madame Finnegan. Vous souvenez vous de la couleur ? Du modèle ? Interrompt Miles, exaspéré. Elle plisse les yeux en rapportant son regard sur lui.  
_ Laissez moi réfléchir. Ma mémoire vous savez, ce n'est plus ce quelle était !  
Lançant un regard agacé à Chandler, Miles se renfonce dans le canapé au tissu jaune et prend une gorgé de thé.  
_ Je vous en prie... Charlotte. Miles roule des yeux. Le moindre petit détail pourrait nous aider. Le regard de la vieille dame se radoucit en se posant sur l'inspecteur et elle reprend.  
_ Oh, je crois que c'était une Opel. Oui, et d'un vert bouteille absolument horrible. Elle est repartie plusieurs heures après son arrivée. Hum... C'était un homme au volant, pas très vieux, je dirais la quarantaine, mais maintenant avec tous ces produits allez savoir ! Il portait des lunettes. Il était accompagné d'une dame âgée. Sa mère peut-être ? Je n'ai pas très bien vu.

Après l'avoir remerciée et refusé une autre tasse de thé ou des biscuits, les deux inspecteurs quittent enfin la maison de Charlotte Finnegan, ce qui ne déplaît pas à Miles.

_ Quelle commère ! De vraies mégères ces vieilles femmes, grogne-t-il.  
_ Une femme âgée, murmure pensivement Chandler.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Elle a dit qu'une femme âgée accompagnait ce qui ne peut être que le tueur. Et le témoin du meurtre d'Ashley Grinn a bien dit qu'une deuxième personne attendait le meurtrier.  
_ Vous pensez qu'elle serait sa complice? L'idée dérange Miles au plus haut point, mais après tout, ils n'ont pas du tout pensé à regarder du côté des bénéficiaires de l'association.  
_ Kent et Riley nous ont dit qu'un des proches était venu régler quelques comptes avec le directeur par rapport à son comportement. Et ce n'était pas le premier. Vous croyez que...  
_ C'est très envisageable. Quels imbéciles nous sommes ! La liste que doit nous fournir la secrétaire devrait être arrivée au poste. Allons chercher Kent et rentrons."

D'une démarche rapide et nerveuse, l'inspecteur reprend le chemin inverse, Miles sur les talons

.

.

_Suite au prochain épisode_

_OoO_

* * *

_Alors ? Vos impressions, avis ou commentaires ? Un merci à _**Dupond et Dupont**_ pour ses liens très utiles sur le processus de décomposition ! (Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour être juste dans ses descriptions...^^) Et merci à _**Saturne**_ bien sûr pour son travail de Bêta, impeccable comme à chaque fois !_

_A la revoyure !_

_CloudFactory_


	6. Chapter 6

**OoO**

**Chapitre 6  
**

.

La nuit est déjà là lorsque Kent, Chandler et Miles arrivent au commissariat. Les mines sont basses et fatiguées. La pluie avait repris sur le chemin du retour et l'humidité a finit par gagner les chaussettes de Miles qui maugrée en allant vers son bureau, accompagné par le couinement de ses semelles mouillées. Chandler observe du coin de l'œil les traces de terre qu'elles laissent sur le sol avant de convoquer toute l'équipe. Bien qu'il ait prévenu Riley et Mansell du gros des événements, il tient à ce que tout le monde soit en possession tous les éléments. Pendant que Kent ajoute les profils des nouvelles victimes, il récapitule les informations obtenues jusque là.

_ D'après le légiste, leur mort remonte au samedi 2 novembre en fin d'après-midi. Le mode opératoire semble être identique aux deux précédents. On a ici, sans aucun doute, le premier meurtre de nos deux tueurs.

Kent, ayant fini d'accrocher les photos de la scène de crime, continue.

_ Le couple a subi de nombreuses mutilations, leurs mains ont été tranchées, peut-être avec une petite machette ou un hachoir. Leurs yeux sont également manquants. Monsieur Marshall a été castré. L'équipe scientifique a retrouvé son appareil génital dans une boîte à bijoux non loin de son corps. Il s'arrête quelques secondes avant de reprendre. De l'azote liquide aurait été injecté dans la cavité utérine de Nancy Marshall.

Riley ne peut retenir une grimace, même Chandler, qui n'entend pas cela pour la première fois, n'arrive pas à garder un visage neutre. Comment peut-on en arriver à faire des choses pareilles ?

_ On a retrouvé une photo d'un jeune garçon sur la scène du crime, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi les meurtriers ont infligé ces supplices. Vous avez trouver quelque chose ? Demande Miles.

_ Oui, lui répond Mansell. On a retrouvé une chambre d'enfant condamnée dans l'appartement des Marshall, on a donc commencé par là dès qu'on est revenu. Il s'agit de Killian Marshall, né en juillet 2005 de Nancy et Robert Marshall. Il a été diagnostiqué dans les premiers mois suivant sa naissance d'ataxie spinocérébelleuse infantile grave, l'handicapant lourdement. Apparemment ses parents se sont jugés inaptes à pourvoir à ses besoins lorsqu'il avait 5 ans et l'ont placé dans un centre de soins spécialisés. Il est mort en février 2013 d'une grave crise d'épilepsie.

Un silence lourd suit ses déclarations.

_ Et ce n'est pas tout, poursuit Riley. Entre 2007 et 2009 Madame Marshall a effectué deux interruptions de grossesse volontaires, toutes au London Bridge Hospital. Dans la même année que sa dernière intervention, Robert Marshall a subi une vasectomie, toujours au LB Hospital.

_ Ça peut expliquer les blessures qui ont été infligées aux victimes, remarque Miles.

_ Oui. Ils ont abandonné un enfant et "tué" d'une certaine façon d'autres. Si nos tueurs sont obnubilés par leur religion comme le prétend Buchan, c'est une offense capitale qu'ils ont commis, poursuit Kent.

_ Ajoutez à ça les malversations.

_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose là-dessus ?

_ Oui, et c'est pas joli. On a transmis ça aux services financiers. Même s'ils n'en feront rien maintenant, finit Mansell.

Chandler hoche la tête, et regarde pendant un instant les visages des victimes épinglés au tableau. Concentré, il assimile les nouvelles données avant de se retourner vers Riley.

_ Vous avez reçu la liste des plaignants de l'association ?

_ Oui, elle est arrivée en fin de matinée. On n'a pas encore eu le temps de les éplucher avec Finlay.

_ Vérifiez si un membre de la famille des plaignants travaille dans cet hôpital ou dans un autre centre médical. Un témoin a aperçu une voiture suspecte. A côté du conducteur Mme Finnegan dit avoir vu une dame âgée.

_ Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un membre de l'association ? S'enquit Riley.

_ Très probablement. C'est le seul lien entre toutes les victimes. Et qui se méfierait d'une vieille dame inoffensive. Les langues ont tendance à se délier quand on pense que personne n'écoute.

_ Mais tout de même ! Une mémé ? S'exclame Mansell, abasourdi. Ils se feraient tous mener en bateau depuis le début par une petite vieille et qui ? Son fils ? Incroyable.

_ Ouais, je suis d'accord. Ça me fout en rogne rien que d'y penser. Il y a tellement de personnes avec un passif criminel qui travaillent dans cette association qu'on n'a pas pensé à se méfier des adhérents. Ils nous ont eu depuis le début, rage Miles.

_ On discutera de ça plus tard. Sachant que Steve Howen est mort dans la nuit de dimanche et Ashley Grinn a été tuée dans la nuit de mardi. Tout laisse penser qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se remettre en chasse. Il faut faire vite. Partagez-vous les noms sur la liste, il faut qu'on épluche tous les membres s'étant plaint du directeur. Étendez aussi aux personnes qui n'y figurent pas. Les listes ne sont jamais exhaustives. Au travail !

Un regain d'énergie gagne l'équipe en entendant le ton déterminé de leur supérieur. Tous regagnent leur bureau, motivés malgré les heures de recherches qui les attendent. Mansell, surtout, qui ne compte pas se faire avoir par une mémé de quartier. Son honneur dans la fonction est en jeu et il ne deviendra pas la risée du commissariat !

Ils travaillent tous jusque tard dans la nuit. N'arrivant plus à rien, les yeux tombant de fatigue et l'esprit embrumé, il est minuit passé quand la dernière lumière s'éteint. Le repos sera court mais bienvenu.

oOo

Ce vendredi matin s'annonce aussi pluvieux et gris que la veille, et la lune est encore présente quand le dernier membre de l'équipe arrive au commissariat. La journée va être longue et la caféine coule à flot pour maintenir tout le monde alerte. Les recherches avancent. Au bout de presque deux heures ils ont déjà pu éliminer une demi-dizaine de suspects potentiels. Mais la liste est longue et semble sans fin. C'est comme avancer sur une route en ligne droite au milieu du désert. Les kilomètres ont beau défiler, elle semble interminable et on n'en voit pas le bout. Malgré tout l'équipe tient bon et continue inlassablement.

Les dossiers s'amoncellent en piles bancales qui chancellent sur les coins des bureaux et n'attendent qu'un courant d'air pour s'effondrer pêle-mêle au sol.

Riley dépose une énième feuille sur sa tour de Pise personnelle et la voyant prête à tomber elle retient sa respiration un instant en priant tous les saints. Quand rien ne se passe, elle relâche son souffle doucement. Ça suffit ! Elle va faire un peu de place. Se levant, elle jette un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce.

La porte de Chandler est ouverte et elle peut le voir se masser les tempes, le visage baissé sur le rapport d'autopsie qui vient d'arriver. Une expression dépitée lui fige les traits.

Emerson lui est enfoui sous une montagne de paperasse, annotant, comparant, griffonnant. Un rictus mécontent déforme le coin de sa bouche. Le manque de résultats dans une enquête telle que celle-ci est toujours une source de stress et d'énervement. Ça vous donne l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas donner assez. Qu'il faut en faire plus, toujours plus. Emerson est le plus sensible à ce sujet. Comme s'il pense devoir compenser son jeune âge en donnant son maximum et plus encore.

Ces doutes préoccupent beaucoup moins Finlay. Celui-ci grignote une barre chocolatée en attendant que son interlocuteur téléphonique lui réponde.

Skip est en train de se resservir un café. Des cernes violacées lui entourent des yeux rougis, ses sourcils sont froncés et sa mine est fatiguée. Le bébé n'est pas encore là et déjà le sommeil se fait désirer. Pauvre Skip !

Megan sourit en les voyants tous aussi impliqués. Détournant les yeux, elle avise une table près du tableau débordant de dossiers. Elle s'approche pour les inspecter. Il s'agit de papier en attente d'archivage que personne n'a daigné descendre. Bon, si elle les apporte à Ed elle pourra faire de la place sur son bureau.

Elle attrape un carton qu'elle remplit à ras bord, et les bras chargés elle descend plusieurs volées de marches, parcourt plusieurs mètres de couloirs poussiéreux et mal éclairés jusqu'à arriver au bureau de leur archiviste. Si bureau est le mot, il s'agit plus d'une cage à poule humide et sinistre.

"_ Ed ? Interpelle-t-elle quand elle ne l'aperçoit nulle part. Soudain elle voit apparaître un visage de derrière une des étagères métalliques.

_ Ah ! Une visiteuse. Bonjour Megan. Que puis-je pour vous ? Est-ce au sujet du voleur d'âme comme l'appellent les journalistes ?

Riley grimace à l'entente du surnom que la presse a donné au tueur. Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps après la mort d'Ashley Grinn pour s'emparer de l'affaire et l'étaler dans les journaux. Exposant leurs théories farfelues et critiquant le travail des enquêteurs. Détestables ces journalistes.

Heureusement, aucune information n'a filtré de leur côté. Aussi la presse ne sait pas qu'il y a deux tueurs, ni que l'un d'eux serait une femme d'un certain âge.

_ Bonjour Ed ! Je vous apporte des dossiers qu'il faut classer, on en a beaucoup trop en haut.

_ Oh. Oui bien sûr, des dossiers. Encore et toujours ! Posez-les là, je m'en chargerai dès que j'aurai fini la section allemande.

Il lui indique une chaise déjà encombrée. Posant son carton sur la pile déjà existante, elle se redresse et observe Edward. Ce dernier est en train de farfouiller sur son bureau, marmonnant. Avec son pull brun et sa chemise terne, il se fond presque avec les murs tristes et les boites en carton qui constituent la pièce. Pourtant il semble dans son élément, son étincelle passionnée habite toujours ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui demande sur quoi il travaille en ce moment. Il se retourne vers Megan, lui tendant un dossier ouvert sur son bureau.

_ Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose dans les archives concernant notre affaire, néanmoins j'ai pu trouver des informations intéressantes en faisant quelques recherches.

Faisant un geste de la main à Riley lui indiquant de jeter un œil sur le contenu de la pochette en carton, il continue son discours.

_ Voici l'histoire de Joseph Cordeiro. Joseph Cordeiro vivait à Vancouver dans les années 1920. Charpentier sur les chantiers navals du port, il venait d'une famille de grands marins portugais qui ont immigré à la fin du 18ème siècle au Canada. Son père mourut en mer alors qu'il était encore jeune et sa mère refusa que son fils subisse le même sort. Il apprit alors à construire les bateaux qu'il ne pourrait jamais naviguer. Joseph grandit en entendant les nombreuses légendes qui entourent la mer, apprenant à craindre ses monstres. Il fut particulièrement marqué par la légende des terribles Sirènes. Ces femmes magnifiques qui tentaient les hommes pour les noyer ensuite. Peut-être les pensait-il responsables de la mort de son père et du malheur de sa mère, l'histoire ne nous le dit pas. Toujours est-il que dans l'année 1927, furent retrouvés sur le port de Vancouver les corps de six jeunes femmes noyées, toutes blondes, aux cheveux longs et ondulés et dit-on très jolies.

_ Des sirènes ? Pense à haute voix Megan.

_ Ou l'image des sirènes telles que nous la rapporte les légendes. Joseph Cordeiro a été arrêté alors qu'il tentait d'en noyer une septième. A son procès il a déclaré avoir voulu débarrasser la ville de ces sorcières pécheresses et qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir. Il fut pendu. Plusieurs témoins auraient affirmé que la mère de Joseph l'aurait poussé au crime et qu'elle l'aurait aidé à choisir ses victimes. Malheureusement la pauvre femme était devenue folle quelques années plus tôt et personne ne retenu ces accusations.

Riley l'écoute attentivement tout en regardant la photographie en noir et blanc du dit Joseph que contient le dossier. Des cheveux noirs, des traits durs et burinés et des yeux aussi foncés que l'abysse l'observait d'un autre temps. Elle retient un léger frisson et relève les yeux vers Ed qui a fini de parler.

_ Cela vous semble-t-il familier ?

_ Cela fait en effet penser à nos tueurs. Espérons que nous arriverons à les prendre avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à une autre victime.

oOo

Dans la salle d'enquête, Chandler relève les yeux de la feuille devant lui et les ferme quelques instants, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il vient de recevoir le rapport d'autopsie final des corps de Monsieur et Madame Marshall. Pas de réelle surprise ici, il confirme ce qu'ils savent déjà. Pas d'élément nouveau. Aucun ADN, ni aucune preuve pour identifier les tueurs. Il se lève en soupirant et va se servir une tasse de café pour essayer de faire partir le mal de tête qui pointe.

"_ Hactiss, Hactiss, j'ai déjà entendu ça, entend-il murmurer en passant devant le bureau de Kent, ce dernier cherchant frénétiquement dans ses papiers. Il aperçoit Riley qui rentre dans la pièce et Mansell lui grogne fortement après un énième coup de téléphone infructueux.

_ Ahah !

L'exclamation du plus jeune de l'équipe surprend Miles qui en lâche son combiné et Chandler, qui retournait à son bureau sa tasse en main, sursaute et se renverse du café chaud sur la main.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Kent?! S'exclame Mansell, tout aussi surpris.

Kent jette un regard penaud à l'équipe en s'excusant, mais ses yeux brillent et il reprend très vite.

_ Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! A l'excitation dans sa voix, tout le monde cesse se qu'il est en train de faire et se tourne vers lui.

_ Dans la liste des plaignants de l'association, Mme Jesha la secrétaire a inclus le nom de la dernière personne qui a eu une altercation un peu violente avec le directeur. Un certain Victor Hactiss dont la mère est membre de l'association. Ce nom me disait quelque chose et en cherchant dans mes premières notes j'ai trouvé pourquoi. Victor Hactiss est le fils d'Élisabeth Hactiss, divorcée de Monsieur Zwinlska il y a presque quarante ans.

_ Le taxidermiste ?

_ Oui. Il vit avec sa mère à Mansford Street et il est actuellement chercheur en physique médicale au London Bridge Hospital !

Sa trouvaille énoncée, Kent lève un regard plein d'espoir sur Chandler. Les visages de l'équipe sont animés d'une conviction nouvelle.

_ Il a les connaissances médicales nécessaires, l'accès aux produits et grâce à sa mère il est au courant des moindres ragots sur les gens de l'association, murmure Miles.

_ En effet. Je crois qu'on le tient cette fois ! Riley, appelez le procureur pour obtenir un mandat pour son domicile. Kent et Mansell, trouvez moi tout ce que vous pourrez sur eux. Je veux absolument tout ! Miles, nous allons à l'hôpital."

oOo

_L.B._ _Hospital_, _laboratoire de recherches en physique médicale_ :

.

C'est le professeur Jenkins, directeur du laboratoire qui reçoit les deux inspecteurs. Il s'agit d'un petit homme, les cheveux grisonnant, très mince. Son ton pincé et son air austère n'en font pas une personne sympathique. C'est de mauvaise grâce qu'il répond aux questions sur Victor Hactiss.

Professionnellement parlant, Victor est quelqu'un de sérieux et compétent, mais il est très renfermé, il ne se mêle pas facilement à ses collègues. Il peut avoir un comportement frénétique lorsqu'il est absorbé par une tâche et l'en déranger peut créer une réaction assez violente.

"_ Je n'ai jamais eu de plaintes, mais je sais qu'il met certains de ses collègues mal à l'aise. Il est aussi très ordonné, il frise la maniaquerie et il n'apprécie pas que l'on touche à sa station de travail. Une fois, il a fait pleurer une jeune stagiaire qui prenait une pipette stérile de son bureau. C'est quelqu'un de... Particulier très certainement, finit le Professeur Jenkins.

En ressortant de là, Miles et Chandler n'ont plus de doutes. C'est leur homme. Victor Hactiss est en congé depuis deux semaines, ce qui lui laisse tout le temps pour commettre ces meurtres. Son accès total à de nombreux produits chimiques en fait le suspect idéal.

Surtout qu'il serait passé tôt ce matin récupérer des affaires. Il doit être reparti en chasse. Il faut faire vite !

Dans la voiture, Miles reçoit un coup de téléphone de Riley. Ils ont obtenu le mandat.

_ On a vérifié, Élisabeth Hactiss possède bien une Opel de couleur verte assurée au nom de son fils depuis des années. Apparemment son permis lui a été retiré quand elle a été diagnostiquée avec le syndrome de Geschwind, une maladie épileptique. On a contacté le médecin qui la suivait. Apparemment elle aurait arrêté de prendre son traitement depuis plus d'un an. Son fils n'a jamais été testé mais il est prédisposé à développer la même pathologie. Cela pourrait être le déclencheur de ces meurtres. Le syndrome serait responsable de graves troubles comportementaux avec une déconnexion partielle à la réalité et un comportement parfois très agressif voire violent. Je pense qu'on les a trouvés Skip !

_ Ouai, je pense aussi Meg. Donne-moi l'adresse, on vous rejoint à leur domicile. "

Miles déconnecte l'appel et lance un regard satisfait à son supérieur. La roue tourne on dirait.

oOo

_Appartement des Hactiss, 3 Mansford Street : _

_._

Notre duo retrouve Kent et Mansell devant l'entrée d'un bâtiment de briques écrues.

"_ Personne n'est là, les informe Mansell, Riley est en train de faire une recherche de vidéo surveillance pour retrouver la voiture. Mais ça ne va pas être facile.

Un serrurier leur ouvre la porte de l'appartement et ils s'engouffrent un à un dans un petit vestibule donnant sur la cuisine et la salle à manger qui forme une pièce ouverte. Rien de particulier ne leur saute aux yeux, si ce n'est le vert anis un peu passé de la cuisine en formica. Toute la décoration semble s'être figée dans une autre époque, lointaine et passée, mais maintenue dans un très bon état. Il n'y a pas de vaisselle sale dans l'évier, aucune miette de pain ne vient déranger la surface lisse et plane de la table brune. C'est comme s'ils pénétraient dans une photo de magazine d'ameublement des années soixante-dix.

Au fond, une double porte est ouverte sur un salon au papier peint fleuri défraîchi, obscurci par de nombreuses bibliothèques remplies à craquer sur deux des murs de la pièce. Au dessus d'une fausse cheminée trône un crucifix de bois foncé et de nombreuses gravures représentant différentes scènes pieuses sont accrochées tout autour. Un vieux diplôme de lettres au nom d'Élisabeth Hactiss se trouve au milieu, brisant l'ensemble.

Mansell parcourt du regard les titres des ouvrages sur le meuble à côté de lui. Une grande section est consacrée à la psychologie et à la psychanalyse. D'un coup, s'y rajoutent des études bibliques et des interprétations diverses. Plus loin, beaucoup de volumes se consacrent à la philosophie et à la littérature, notamment aux contes et aux mythes. Curieux mélange.

Sur la table basse à côté du canapé, un ouvrage est retourné, ouvert, au pied de la lampe. Miles s'en approche et prit de curiosité le prend en main.

_[…] L'Éternel Dieu dit au serpent: Puisque tu as fait cela, tu seras maudit entre tout le bétail et entre tous les animaux des champs, tu marcheras sur ton ventre, et tu mangeras de la poussière tous les jours de ta vie. Je mettrai inimitié entre toi et la femme, entre ta postérité et sa postérité: celle-ci t'écrasera la tête, et tu lui blesseras le talon. […]_

Miles ne peut s'empêcher de retenir une grimace. La genèse. On lui en avait tellement bourré le crane au cours de catéchisme qu'il ne pouvait plus voir ce livre. Le reposant où il l'a trouvé, il suit ses collègues jusque dans le couloir qui part au fond du salon. Quatre portes se font face par paires.

Il ouvre la première sur sa gauche qui donne sur une salle de bain des plus basiques. Les murs sont recouverts de carrelage blanc, une baignoire se situe juste en face de l'entrée avec une paroi vitrée sur le côté pour pouvoir se doucher sans tout inonder. Des draps de bains sont pliés sur le porte serviette. Tout est rangé au millimètre près. Pas un cheveux ne reste sur la brosse posée près d'un miroir impeccable

_ C'est obsessionnel ma parole ! Ne peut-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Cette manie de rangement lui rappelle quelqu'un.

Chandler lui entre dans la pièce en face. Il s'agit de la chambre d'Élisabeth au vu du décor. Des rideaux en velours cramoisi encadrent la porte fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon où quelques plantes vertes vivent. Le même tissu encadre le lit médical à baldaquin qui trône au centre, ses draps fleuris lui enlevant quelque peu son aspect hospitalier froid et déprimant. Le papier peint imitation toile de Jouy rose est caché par quelques meubles et une grande armoire en bois. Là aussi tout est très net. Les draps sont bien tirés, le livre sur la table de chevet est bien droit et pas une pantoufle ne traîne au sol. Une sensation surprenante de vide, d'inhabité se dégage de la pièce.

La chambre de Victor est juste à côté.

_ Bonjour l'intimité, marmonne Mansell en y pénétrant.

Là encore, la netteté quasi maniaque de la pièce surprend. Rien ne dépasse de la place qui lui est attribuée. Le lit est fait à la façon militaire, les coins bien carrés, les livres d'anatomie et autres journaux médicaux sur les nombreuses étagères aux murs sont classés par thème et par auteur.

Sur le secrétaire en bois à coté d'une des fenêtres, une pile de quatre livres est soigneusement alignée. C'en est presque clinique. Ce rangement poussé à l'extrême met Mansell mal à l'aise. Miles entre à son tour dans la chambre, jetant un regard circulaire sur le pas de la porte avant d'aller inspecter les ouvrages du suspect.

_ Consciencieux et de grandes connaissances médicales. Ouais, je crois qu'on l'a.

_ Ne nous emballons pas trop vite Miles, pour l'instant on n'a pas de preuves concrètes qu'il s'agit bien là des tueurs, lui fait remarquer Chandler qui vient lui aussi d'entrer dans la chambre.

_ Peut-être mais vous devez admettre que le profil correspond, méticuleux, compétences médicales, croyant. Ça fait pas mal de points similaires.

_ Oui mais c'est certainement le cas de la moitié du corps médical à Londres. Restons sur des faits concrets, dans un tribunal ces preuves seront jugées irrecevables.

Miles bougonne en allant inspecter la table de chevet de Mr Hactiss.

Mansell lui inspecte le secrétaire de Victor. Sur le plateau central se trouve principalement de la correspondance, des factures en attente de paiements. Quelques notes sont rangées près des ouvrages empilés. Un début de rapport d'expérience, pense Mansell sans en être certain. Il essaie les nombreux tiroirs et portes du meuble. Certains s'ouvrent, découvrant de la documentation principalement, un carnet d'adresse sans intérêt. D'autres sont fermés à clé et il a beau insister ils refusent de bouger.

Pendant ce temps, Kent s'occupe de la dernière porte du couloir. Il y fait une pénombre étouffante lorsqu'il y entre. Les volets sont fermés et ne laissent passer aucun rayon de lumière naturelle. Tâtonnant pour trouver l'interrupteur, ce qui l'attend quand le plafonnier s'allume ne le surprend que moyennement. La pièce est entièrement blanche, aseptisée et le mobilier est en métal. En face de lui un établi sur lequel se trouve une machine de stérilisation et plusieurs rangements contenant divers outils, scalpels et couteaux. Sur le mur à droite, une petite armoire dont la surface lisse des portes reflète la lumière blafarde des néons. Kent s'approche et tourne la poignée. Rien ne se passe. Il réessaie mais toujours rien. Jetant un regard circulaire, ses yeux se posent sur une petite boite en bois posée près de l'entrée. A l'intérieur, rangé soigneusement, se trouvent trois clés. Prenant celle indiquant "matériel" il l'introduit dans la serrure et tourne. Une fois ouverte, il découvre un stock important de seringues stériles et des flacons étiquetés "Sulfone". Il n'existe à présent plus aucune suspicion possible.

Interpellant ses collègues, Kent continue son inspection. Sur le mur de gauche, au-dessus d'un petit réfrigérateur blanc, de nombreuses photos et coupures de journaux sont épinglées, certaines entourées. Les visages des précédentes victimes sont barrés. Kent y reconnaît le lieu du second crime, quelques photos des locaux de l'association.

_ On dirait l'antre du Docteur Frankenstein, plaisante Mansell.

_ Oui, en moins victorien cependant.

Chandler et Miles regardent de plus près les produits dans l'armoire.

_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé la prochaine victime, leur annonce Kent en fixant le mur. Ses trois collègues se rapprochent pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Sous la photo d'une femme blonde, d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, le nom de Kate Lebwsy est inscrit au marqueur. Un épais trait noir la relie à une adresse sur Regent's Row, un second à l'association et un troisième sur Hackney Road.

_ Prévenez le commissariat, il nous faut plus d'informations sur cette Kate Lebwsy."

.

.

_Suite au prochain épisode_

OoO


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **Bonjour à tous ! Alors alors, la fin s'approche. Plus qu'un seul chapitre à venir et cette enquête sera bouclée ! Il va y avoir un peu d'action ici. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

Encore une fois, merci à ma chère Beta, la géniale **Saturne** pour ses conseils et son travail impec' ! ^^

Bonne lecture,

**CloudFactory**

* * *

**OoO**

**Chapitre 7  
**

.

_Victoria Club, 35 Poole Street :_

_._

La première adresse reliée à la photo de Kate Lebwsy correspond à son domicile sur Regent's Row.  
L'inspecteur Chandler a envoyé Kent et Mansell vérifier si elle se trouve chez elle, pendant que Riley continue d'essayer de localiser le véhicule des Hactiss. Grâce aux indications retrouvées dans leur appartement, elle va pouvoir mieux cibler la zone de recherches. En attendant, une équipe scientifique passe au crible leur logement en quête de preuves les incriminant.

La seconde adresse a conduit Miles et Chandler ici, au Victoria Club de Poole Street. Cette institution existe depuis plus de cinquante ans et est très appréciée des épouses de notables du quartier qui aiment consacrer leurs journées à la détente.

Assit dans la voiture de Chandler, Miles finit son sandwich en express tout en contemplant les marches de pierre blanches menant au club. Il avale le dernier morceau sans l'avoir mâché avant de sortir de la voiture pour suivre son supérieur qui franchit déjà les portes.

En entrant dans le hall d'entrée, un foisonnement de luxe et de matières précieuses assaille l'arrivant, mettant Miles un peu mal à l'aise. Le sol en marbre blanc et marron aux motifs géométriques est si poli qu'il reflète mieux que le miroir de sa salle de bain. Au milieu, sur une table de bois, un grand bouquet de fleurs colorées est soigneusement arrangé. Sur la gauche, des fauteuils en tissu clair forment un petit coin boudoir, agrémenté d'une table basse au milieu et une plante verte luxuriante dans le coin, le tout inondé de la lumière du soleil provenant de la grande vitre juste derrière. Le meilleur pour ces dames.

Chandler lui ne semble pas perturbé par ce décor sans doute familier et se dirige directement vers le grand comptoir de réception au fond du hall pour s'adresser aux deux hôtesses en tailleur qui s'y trouvent.

Miles ne peut retenir un rictus moqueur en voyant avec quelle bonne volonté ces dernières répondent aux questions de l'inspecteur sur Kate Lebwsy.

Apparemment cette dernière est une habituée du Club. Elle y vient au moins deux fois par semaine pour des soins mais elle ne serait pas très appréciée par certaines de ces dames. En effet sa fortune viendrait de plusieurs divorces avantageux, et quelques mauvaises langues diraient même que ses mariages n'ont été faits que dans ce but. C'est que les gens ici ont des principes ! Mais pas de discrétion...

"_ Madame Lebwsy a-t-elle rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demande Chandler.

Étonnement, les hôtesses sont moins conciliantes quand Miles leur pose des questions. Il préfère donc le laisser s'en occuper. Vérifiant sa base de données, Janine, une grande rousse avec un regard intense lui répond.

_ Oui, elle est ici. Elle a réservé pour un massage à 13h30.

_ Pouvez vous nous indiquer où la trouver ?

Professionnelle jusqu'au bout, Janine emmène nos deux inspecteurs jusqu'à l'institut de soins au troisième étage où Kate doit se trouver. Après avoir toqué, elle rentre dans une des nombreuses salles de soins.

_ Maya ? Tu as fini avec Madame Lebwsy ?

Une jeune femme métisse, en blouse blanche, se présente à la porte.

_ Janine. Oui elle est passée. On a fini il y a trente minutes environ. Elle a dit vouloir prendre un verre au bar.

La remerciant, Miles et Chandler se dirigent vers le bar au cinquième étage. De grandes baies vitrées donnent une vue imprenable sur Shoreditch Park et font rentrer beaucoup de lumière dans la salle. D'épais tapis brodés ornent le sol de marbre, donnant une ambiance cosy à la pièce, accentuée par quelques arbustes et des banquettes en cuir bien disposées où papotent quelques dames. Un grand bar en bois marqueté est situé à l'autre bout, d'immenses miroirs recouvrant la totalité du mur agrandissant encore le volume de l'espace. Un barman tiré à quatre épingles en essuie la surface lisse quand les deux inspecteurs l'approchent.

_ Kate ? Oui elle est ici. Elle a commandé un Cosmo et s'est installée sur la table là-bas.

Il leur désigne une petite table ronde juste devant les fenêtres, au centre et bien en vue. Sur la chaise repose un manteau noir bordé de fourrure.

_ Et où est-elle maintenant ?

_ Je l'ai vue se diriger vers les toilettes. Maintenant que vous me le faites remarquer cela fait un certain temps qu'elle y est allée.

_ Merci.

Miles et Chandler suivent le panneau indiquant les toilettes et y entrent, soulagés de ne croiser personne sur le chemin.

_ Madame Lebwsy ? Appelle Miles. Aucune réponse. Juste une petite musique d'ambiance. La grande salle de bain est vide.

_ C'est étrange. Où a-t-elle pu aller ? Ses affaires sont encore ici. S'interroge Chandler en ouvrant les portes pour vérifier que personne n'est inconscient dans une des cabines. Vides. Se retournant, il aperçoit Miles à quatre pattes sur le sol en train d'attraper quelque chose sous les lavabos.

_ Regardez moi ça. Lui dit-il en se levant. Il tient dans sa main un tube de rouge à lèvre. Chanel.

_ Celui de Madame Lebwsy ?

_ C'est possible. Et si c'est le cas c'est qu'ils l'ont déjà, finit Miles sur un ton sombre.

_ Personne n'a vu Madame Lebwsy sortir, ils ont dû passer par les couloirs de services.

Se précipitant à leur voiture, Miles appelle Riley.

_ Oui, on a localisé la voiture près du club il y a un peu plus de vingt minutes. On a réussi à la suivre jusqu'à Gosset Street mais après ça le nombre de caméras diminue de trop. Et avec le trafic, on les a perdus. Kent et Mansell sont avec moi, ils sont en train de rechercher les bâtiments isolés ou abandonnés qu'ils pourraient utiliser.

_ Qu'ont-ils trouvé ?

La voix de Mansell s'élève alors du combiné.

_ Skip. On a trouvé un ancien abattoir qui a fermé il y a deux ans et une vieille fabrique de tissus dont les locaux ne sont utilisés plus qu'en partie.

_ Ok. On va à l'abattoir, Kent et toi vous allez à la fabrique. Ils ont Kate Lebwsy.

Miles va raccrocher quand Riley reprend.

_ Ah Skip. L'équipe scientifique a appelé de chez les Hactiss. Ils ont trouvé quatre paires d'yeux dans un réfrigérateur. Le labo les analyse mais c'est certainement ceux des victimes.

Un petit silence suit sa phrase.

_ Merci Meg. "

oOo

_Ancien abattoir, 67 Emma Street :_

_._

Chandler gare son 4x4 près du bâtiment en béton. Ses façades sont décrépies et sales, leur monotonie brisée par les tags fluorescents qui les recouvrent de-ci de-là.

Des planches de bois sont clouées les unes aux autres pour obstruer les fenêtres et entrées de l'ancien abattoir, en vain. A plusieurs endroits on peut voir qu'elles ont été arrachées.

Miles récupère la lampe torche rangée dans la boite à gants et suit Chandler qui contourne le bâtiment. Riley a appelé une équipe de renfort qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Sur la droite, une porte secondaire a été totalement ré-ouverte, le battant métallique défoncé n'offrant plus aucune fermeture. On peut y entrer sans difficulté.

Chandler vérifie qu'il a son arme avec lui, et entre à la suite de Miles dans l'abattoir. Ils sont accueillis par une obscurité partielle, une lumière pâle filtrant par les planchettes mal fixées. Une odeur étrange flotte dans l'air lourd de poussière. Dirigeant le faisceau lumineux dans différentes directions pour avoir une idée de leur nouvel environnement, Miles n'est pas très surpris de ce qu'il aperçoit. Ils se trouvent près de la machine d'accrochage et de levée qui continue en une longue chaîne dans les différentes pièces de l'abattoir. Les crochets servant à suspendre les bêtes sont toujours présents mais rouillés par l'humidité et le manque d'entretien. Des détritus jonchent la chaîne et le sol couvert d'un tapis de poussière sur lequel de nombreuses marques de pas sont visibles. Ne remarquant rien de particulier ici, les deux détectives décident de suivre le circuit de la machine. Au fond, là où l'appareil poursuit dans la salle attenante, se trouve une petite ouverture taillée dans le béton, un rideau en lanières plastiques que le temps a jauni sert de séparation. C'est avec une moue de dégoût que l'inspecteur Chandler écarte quelques pans pour se glisser à travers, veillant à s'essuyer les mains de son mouchoir immaculé tout en les relâchant dans la figure de son second.

"_ Oh désolé Miles."

Celui-ci ne répond rien, se contentant d'un regard contrarié. Ils continuent, les salles vides se ressemblant toutes. Certaines contiennent de vieux matelas troués ou des couvertures usées en boule, une odeur d'urine âcre imprégnant l'atmosphère.

Le silence, oppressant jusque là, est soudain rompu par un rire gras qui provient de quelque part vers leur droite, résonnant dans le grand bâtiment vide. Se jetant un regard lourd, les battements de leur cœur accélérant, les deux inspecteurs se dirigent sans bruit dans la direction supposée. Chandler, précautionneux, sort son arme qu'il garde le long de son corps, canon vers le bas. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

oOo

_Fabrique de tissus Stawell, 298 Clare Street : _

_._

Mansell et Kent arrivent devant la fabrique de tissus Stawell où le gérant les attend.

Le bâtiment de briques jaunes a vu de meilleurs jours, c'est certain. La partie de l'usine qui n'est plus utilisée se démarque par ses nombreux carreaux brisés et noircis et les inscriptions illisibles qui ont été peintes à certains endroits.

"_ Vous savez on ne va plus dans la partie fermée. Certains des ouvriers ont eu des problèmes avec des jeunes qui squattent les lieux. Il y a une deuxième entrée par là-bas. Alors plus personne n'y va, leur dit le gérant.

Haussant un sourcil, Kent ne répond rien et prend quelques notes sur son petit calepin noir. N'ayant pas plus d'informations à leur fournir, ils le remercient et descendent dans la salle des métiers à tisser. Le bruit est assourdissant et la température est incommode. Les mouvements répétitifs des machines et le frottement métallique des pièces provoquent une chaleur artificielle inconfortable. Ils questionnent quelques uns des employés mais la plupart, les traits tirés et le visage renfermé, n'ont pas grand chose à leur dire.

Ils n'obtiendront rien de plus en restant là. Mansell décide d'explorer le reste de l'usine, Kent sur les talons. Juste après la salle des métiers se trouve une immense pièce de stockage où de grands rouleaux de tissus sont conservés en attendant d'être livrés. Quelques pièces de rechanges pour la machinerie sont également rangées sur des étagères à côté des bobines de fils colorées. Ils continuent et franchissent la porte coupe-feu qui sépare cette partie avec celle à l'abandon. .

Ici, les vitres sont grises de saleté, l'air y est froid et humide à cause des nombreux carreaux manquants. La plupart des machines ont été débarrassées, certainement vendues pour permettre de renflouer les finances de la société, mais quelques restes comme des ensouples partiellement rouillées ou des contrepoids traînent encore sur le sol.

_ Prêt pour l'exploration Kent ? Le nargue Mansell avant d'avancer.

Les pièces se succèdent de façon similaire les unes aux autres, les traces de squat plus évidentes au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent du centre encore actif de la fabrique. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la dernière pièce, sans autre porte pour continuer que celle, défoncée, qui donne vers l'extérieur.

_ Il n'y a rien, c'est bizarre. Kent tourne sur lui-même pour avoir une vue globale de l'espace mais ne remarque toujours rien.

_ C'est qu'ils ne sont pas là. Te creuse pas le crâne pour rien. Skip et le boss ont certainement eu plus de chance, lui répond Mansell en rebroussant chemin.

Kent parcourt des yeux chaque surface, chaque objet, la mine soucieuse. Il a pourtant l'impression qu'ils sont passés à côté de quelque chose. Et ils ne peuvent se permettre de s'être trompés. Chaque minute compte maintenant qu'ils ont Kate Lebwsy. Il suit son collègue dans l'autre sens, gardant l'œil ouvert.

Ils sont à quelques salles de la partie utilisée lorsqu'ils entendent un bruit sourd. Ils s'arrêtent, incertains de ce qu'ils ont perçut avec le vacarme des métiers à tisser en marche, bien qu'assourdit par les murs en parpaing. Ils attendent, leur corps tendus et prêt à réagir au moindre signe suspect. Une exclamation étouffée se fait entendre à nouveau. Se jetant un regard lourd de sens, Mansell et Kent refont le tour de la pièce, longeant les murs poussiéreux à la recherche d'une ouverture quelconque, les oreilles aux aguets de la moindre perturbation. Mais il n'y a que le bruit mat de leur pas sur le sol de béton qui vient rompre le silence devenu oppressant.

_ Là ! " S'exclame Mansell au bout de quelques instants, faisant légèrement sursauter Kent à l'autre bout.

Il pointe un renfoncement dans le mur de gauche dissimulé par de vieilles bobines de bois aussi grandes que lui. Même en étant attentif, il faut être placé au bon endroit pour apercevoir l'espace vide derrière et la porte métallique. Faisant signe à Kent de l'aider, ils déplacent encore un peu un de ces mastodontes pour pouvoir passer et s'engouffrer dans l'escalier de béton qui descend.

oOo

_Ancien abattoir, 67 Emma Street :_

_._

Chandler et Miles continuent leur parcourt en silence, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé la source du rire. Ils franchissent deux autres salles où se trouvent quelques tables et chaises en fer et des ustensiles. Un peu plus de lumière filtre ici, les fenêtres ont été ré-ouvertes, sans doute pour rendre l'endroit plus commode à ceux qui l'habitent. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas et avancent doucement, à l'affût, jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Là, une lumière blafarde filtre à travers le rideau de plastique, projetant les ombres de silhouettes difformes sur le sol. Y pénétrant plus avant pour être près de l'entrée, Miles voit deux de ces créatures informes se mouvoir autour d'une masse indistincte qui s'agite à leurs pieds. Se faisant signes silencieusement, Chandler passe devant, se rapprochant à pas de velours de l'ouverture. Lorsqu'il abaisse son dernier doigt pour le décompte, il franchit le rideau d'un mouvement vif et pointe son arme dans la direction des suspects.

"_ Police! "

Il n'a pas le temps de finir le mot que déjà les deux personnes se sont mises à détaler dans la direction opposée. Laissant à Miles le soin de s'occuper de la victime au sol, il part à leurs trousses en courant.

oOo

_Fabrique de tissus Stawell, 298 Clare Street : _

_._

Les marches s'effritent sous les semelles des deux inspecteurs qui descendent doucement dans la pénombre. Certaines des ampoules sur le mur fonctionnent encore mais la faible lueur qu'elles émettent n'éclaire pas très bien le passage. Une odeur de renfermé et de moisi de plus en plus forte assaille leurs narines au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent.

Une ancienne signalétique leur indique qu'ils arrivent dans les réserves de stockage, autrefois utilisées pour entreposer les pièces des machines et les bobines de fils et tissus.

Ils continuent dans un long couloir lugubre, de vieux néons clignotants leur fournissant ici aussi que très peu de visibilité. Kent éclaire le passage comme il peut avec son téléphone portable, imité par Mansell qui garde son autre main près de son arme à feu. Le bruit qu'ils ont entendu en haut se répète, auquel se rajoute des éclats de voix provenant d'un peu plus loin devant eux. Se rapprochant à petits pas, ils entendent une femme au timbre éraillé s'exclamer.

"_ Tiens la tranquille pendant que je prépare le produit ! "

Faisant signe à Kent d'envoyer un message aux autres, Mansell sort son arme et se colle contre le mur juste à l'entrée. La voie est libre. Ils entrent discrètement dans la pièce, leur vue obscurcie par de vieilles palettes empilées près de l'entrée. Se plaquant contre la surface poussiéreuse, Mansell se penche et voit Elisabeth courbée sur le corps de Kate qui tente de se débattre. Mais le poids de Victor, à califourchon sur elle, l'en empêche. Une plainte s'échappe de sa gorge mais la main de Victor plaquée contre sa bouche l'étouffe.

Avant que Mansell n'ait le temps d'assimiler l'information et de réagir, Elisabeth injecte le contenu transparent d'une seringue dans le bras de Madame Lebswy.

oOo

_Ancien abattoir, 67 Emma Street :_

_._

S'arrêtant un instant auprès du corps pris de convulsion qui gît au sol, Miles le retourne sur le dos et prend son pouls. Erratique. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme, la vingtaine tout au plus, au visage émacié et à la peau pâle. Ses vêtements dépareillés et élimés témoignent de sa condition de sans abri. La manche gauche de son sweater autrefois rouge est remonté au-dessus du coude et laisse voir de nombreux points de piqûres, certains infectés.

"_ Hey ! Tu m'entends ! Hey ! "

Miles essaie de le faire réagir mais le garçon lui répond dans un gargouillis, s'étouffant en partie dans son propre vomi. Soupirant d'exaspération, Miles le met en position latérale avant d'appeler une ambulance. Une fois les secours prévenus et en route, Miles jette un dernier coup d'œil au jeune étendu par terre, indécis, avant de se lancer à la suite de Chandler.

.

Chandler court à perdre haleine gagnant du terrain sur les deux fuyards quand un croisement de ruelles se présente juste devant. L'un d'eux bifurque à gauche alors que son compagnon va à droite. Ne s'attardant pas à réfléchir, Chandler laisse ses pieds décider et tourne à gauche.

Il rattrape le fugitif, silhouette sombre devant lui, plus que quelques mètres, lorsque celui-ci trébuche et s'affale de tout son long au sol, sans essayer de se remettre debout. Arrivant à sa hauteur, Chandler esquisse un geste pour le relever quand une puanteur rance et écœurante lui arrive au nez. Il s'éloigne d'un bond pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Heureusement l'homme est trop sonné pour profiter de l'opportunité et déjà les pas de course de Miles se font entendre. Quand le sergent arrive à hauteur de son supérieur, il lui lance un regard interrogateur avant de se pencher sur l'individu qui s'était assis, dos au mur pour se soutenir et la respiration saccadée. D'une trentaine d'années, il ne fait pas de doute que ce monsieur aussi s'adonne à des loisirs récréatifs pas très légaux à en juger par ses yeux rougis et son air hagard.

L'intimant de se lever, lui donnant un coup de main en le voyant vaciller. Ignorant la sonnerie de son téléphone, Miles le dirige vers l'entrée de l'abattoir où les renforts doivent les attendre avec l'ambulance. Chandler le suit, en gardant un peu ses distances et un mouchoir plaqué sur le nez.

Une chose est sûre, les Hactiss ne sont pas venus ici.

oOo

_Fabrique de tissus Stawell, 298 Clare Street : _

_._

Le produit fait effet rapidement et les soubresauts de Kate se calment très vite alors que Victor la saisit sous les bras pour la hisser jusqu'à un crochet au mur. En voyant sa mère prendre un grand couteau de son sac, Kent et Mansell se décident à agir quid des renforts. Ils se précipitent vers eux en hurlant.

"_ Police ! Posez votre arme !

_ Victor, cours ! Hurle Madame Hactiss à son fils alors qu'elle brandit son couteau pour frapper Madame Lebwsy. Kent se jette sur elle pour l'en empêcher, la lame égratignant Kate à l'épaule.

_ Espèce de chien ! Je vais te saigner, te saigner !

Elisabeth se débat comme une furie, hurlant au visage de Kent des insultes plus violentes les unes que les autres alors qu'il tente difficilement de lui faire lâcher le couteau qu'elle enserre d'une poigne de fer dans sa main décharnée. Madame Hactiss réussit à la frapper au tibia, le faisant desserrer sa prise face à la douleur.

_ Arghhh !

Elle profite de l'ouverture pour dégager sa main et abaisser sa lame, l'enfonçant dans le bras de Kent avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

.

La respiration lourde, Mansell poursuit Victor jusqu'à l'étage et à travers les différentes salles de la fabrique. Ses jambes le brûlent de l'effort inhabituel que ses muscles fournissent. Slalomant entre les restes de machinerie au sol, il n'arrive pas à la rattraper. Il est rapide le bougre.

_ Oomphf. Merde !

Mansell tombe lourdement au sol, trébuchant sur une pièce rouillée que Victor a balancée sur son passage. Le con ! Se relevant à toute vitesse, il se relance à sa suite sans se préoccuper de son genou qui le tiraille, arrivant dans l'espace utilisé de l'usine. Mais Victor a profité de sa chute pour prendre de l'avance et est déjà devant la porte. Autour d'eux, personne ne réagit, les employés sont comme des automates centrés uniquement sur leur tâche. Hactiss se retourne pour lui jeter un dernier sourire moqueur avant d'ouvrir le battant en métal. Mettant un pied à l'extérieur, il est accueilli par un " Police !" retentissant. Une équipe de 5 agents et l'inspecteur Chandler l'attendent en demi-cercle juste devant la porte.

_ T'es cuit mon gars ! S'exclame Mansell en arrivant à sa hauteur.

.

Elisabeth s'apprête à frapper de nouveau quand Kent la saisit par le bras gauche, tirant vers lui pour la déséquilibrer. La vieille femme titube et d'une forte pression sur son poignet Kent arrive à lui faire lâcher son arme. Profitant de son manque d'attention il tente de l'immobiliser. Ce qui n'est pas facile, Elisabeth a reprit ses esprits et se débat en gesticulant fortement, éructant des menaces incohérentes.

_ Kent ?!

_ Par ici Skip !

Reconnaissant la voix de son supérieur, il menotte la suspecte tant bien que mal, grimaçant de douleur. Juste à ce moment Miles entre dans la pièce, suivi de renforts et d'une équipe médicale. Il laisse aux policiers le plaisir d'emmener Madame Hactiss crachant et griffant de plus belle vers l'extérieur. Pendant ce temps les ambulanciers détachent Kate Lebwsy du mur, lui mettant un masque d'oxygène sur la bouche en l'évacuant de toute urgence.

_ Mansell est à la poursuite de Victor ! S'empresse d'informer le plus jeune.

_ C'est réglé. L'équipe vient de l'arrêter, l'informe Chandler qui vient d'arriver. Mansell est resté avec eux. Vous êtes blessé ! S'exclame l'inspecteur en remarquant la manche poisseuse de sang de Kent. L'air contrit, ce dernier ne peut qu'hocher la tête.

_ Une ambulance est là pour s'occuper de Madame Lebwsy, allez leur montrer ça."

Kent, rougissant légèrement sous l'attention, laisse Chandler le guider, une main sur l'épaule, vers l'escalier et la surface.

.

.

_Suite au prochain épisode_

OoO


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes : **Voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fic, ma première vrai fanfic ! J'espère que ceux qui la liront, un jour, auront autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu en l'écrivant.

Merci à **Saturne** pour ses conseils avisés, notamment pour ce chapitre, et son super boulot de Beta et motivatrice !

A la revoyure pour d'autres aventures !

**CloudFactory**

* * *

**OoO**

**Chapitre 8  
**

.

Miles se frotte le visage d'un geste las, une douleur lancinante lui vrille le crâne. Il s'assoit au fond de son siège de bureau, lançant un regard déploré à la cafetière de l'autre côté de la salle. Une bonne tasse de café lui ferait pourtant le plus grand bien.

Après avoir convaincu Kent d'aller à l'hôpital avec Kate Lebwsy pour qu'on s'occupe de son bras, toute l'équipe était revenue au poste, triomphante, les deux coupables menottés et en cellule.

La nuit était tombée rapidement mais le froid mordant n'avait pas réussi à diminuer la joie d'un travail accompli.

L'interrogatoire des Hactiss devait avoir lieu en milieu de soirée et personne ne voulait rater ça. Ils avaient assez de preuves pour les faire enfermer un bon moment, mais des aveux assureraient qu'ils y restent longtemps.  
Ils étaient donc tous revenus dans la salle d'enquête, les cheveux plaqués sur leur front par la bruine glacée et les vêtements humides.

Mais si Miles, Chandler ou les autres pensaient qu'il serait aisé d'obtenir quelque chose de ces deux énergumènes, ils se trompaient lourdement.

L'interrogatoire de Madame Elisabeth Hactiss a commencé un peu plus tôt, et même calme, les paroles que profèrent cette femme sont toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Miles est sûr qu'elle le fait exprès pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, et elle a réussi. Après trente minutes de charabia incompréhensible mêlé d'insultes à peine déguisées, il n'en pouvait plus et lui a hurlé au visage de tout dire maintenant ou d'aller croupir en enfer. Visiblement cela n'a pas plu à son avocat ni à l'inspecteur Chandler qui lui a demandé de sortir.

Il se retrouve donc là, derrière son bureau avec l'impression qu'une chape de plomb vient de s'écraser sur sa tête. L'interrogatoire de cette folle est certainement terminé et ça doit être le tour de son fils à présent mais Chandler ne l'a pas rappelé. Il doit certainement le conduire seul. Qu'est-ce que Miles ne donnerait pas pour y participer. Mais il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir rester calme cette fois non plus, le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours, et le stress de savoir Judy seule à la maison lui met les nerfs à vif et son comportement emporté pourrait leur faire du tort. Maintenant qu'ils les tiennent enfin ils ne les laisseraient pas partir pour une broutille juridique.

Ray respire un bon coup et souffle longuement. Cette enquête a été longue mais elle est finie à présent.

Relevant la tête, il observe ses équipiers. Mansell répond à un message sur son portable, certainement une énième conquête, tout en plaisantant avec Riley qui sirote un thé bien chaud. Décidant que s'apitoyer sur son sort ne changerait rien, Ray se lève doucement et va se chercher un café bien chaud avant de les rejoindre.

oOo

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Chandler fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il garde le visage neutre malgré les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressent. Face à lui, Victor Hactiss reste de marbre. Il n'a pas voulu d'avocat, ce qui est déconcertant en soi.

Ils sont donc tous les deux, face à face, sur les chaises inconfortables et dans un silence horripilant. L'inspecteur l'observe de plus près, réfléchissant à ses prochaines questions. La mâchoire carrée mais les traits fins, des cheveux roux qui commencent à grisonner par endroits et des petites lunettes sans monture. De prime abord, Victor arbore un visage doux, un air cultivé et on n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui demander assistance et même à lui faire confiance. Si ce n'est pour ses yeux. Cachés derrière ses verres, ces orbes verts possèdent une lueur prédatrice, une violence, qu'on ne remarque pas de suite sous ses airs affables. Et il est en parfait contrôle de lui-même. Ses réponses sont données d'un ton calme et posé, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps et non pas du meurtre de quatre personnes. Il avait avoué presque immédiatement, sans scrupule ni culpabilité.

Mais Chandler n'est pas arrivé à lui faire exprimer une quelconque émotion et cela le met mal à l'aise.

"_ Robert et Nancy Marshall sont vos premières victimes. Il place les photographies de la scène du crime devant Victor, qui les regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Pourquoi eux ? Parce que Robert Marshall avait insulté votre mère ?

Victor le regarde, impassible.

_ Ou bien est-ce à cause du petit Kilian ? Qu'ils ont abandonné parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en occuper.

Le sourire disparaît et le visage de Victor se durcit, un rictus mauvais se dessine au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper ? demande-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ils s'en sont plutôt débarrassés quand ils ont compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas en tirer un statut ou une fierté. C'était un rebut, défectueux et sans valeur. Ils ne méritaient pas ce cadeau, et je leur ai fait comprendre qu'on ne jette pas ainsi les faveurs qu'Il nous donne.

_ Et c'est pour cela que vous les avez tués ? Parce qu'ils ont abandonné leur enfant, comme votre père n'est-ce pas ? Et ça ne vous a pas plu.

Chandler insiste. Il a déjà des aveux, même s'ils sont donnés de manière sibylline ou à demi mots, mais il veut le voir réagir. Tout mais ce masque stoïque et froid qui le dérange. Et il tombe juste. L'évocation de son père, Monsieur Zwinlska, qui ne l'a jamais reconnu et qui l'a abandonné lui et sa mère semble titiller une corde sensible. Ses sourcils se froncent et son regard se voile d'une colère contenue.

_ Vous le saviez, que Monsieur Zwinlska était votre père n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il avait quitté votre mère, enceinte de vous, à cause de sa folie. Vous avez suivi ses cours en vous faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour voir si l'homme qui vous avait rejeté n'était pas une créature sans raison ni valeur. Vous l'avez tué aussi ?

_ Non ! Il est mort trop tôt ce scélérat, mais tout était prêt ! Hurle le suspect. Ses poings sont si crispés que les jointures de ses doigts ont blanchi et sa respiration s'est faite saccadée.

Une réaction, enfin une réaction, et l'aveu d'une autre préméditation de meurtre. Inspirant de grandes bouffées pour se calmer, les yeux fermés, Hactiss les rouvre et plante son regard froid directement dans celui de Chandler.

_ Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Je ne suis coupable d'aucun crime autre que de celui d'avoir voulu débarrasser la ville de ces déchets. Vous ne pourrez rien me faire. Je suis intouchable, vous ne pourrez pas m'avoir."

Après ces paroles déclarées sur un ton polaire, une lueur presque maniaque dans les yeux, il se mure dans un mutisme dont rien ne le fera sortir. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendra rien d'autre, mais ayant tout ce qu'il lui fallait, Chandler sort de la salle d'interrogatoire la mine fatiguée mais le regard triomphant.

Ils les ont eus, et les Hactiss vont passer un bon moment en prison. C'est le plus important.

oOo

Rejoignant le reste de l'équipe dans la salle d'enquête, Chandler n'est que peu surpris de la voir au complet, tous papotant joyeusement autour d'un des bureaux. Kent est revenu de l'hôpital il n'y a pas longtemps, un bandage blanc légèrement visible sous la déchirure de sa veste.

" _ Cinq point de suture après une bagarre avec une mamie de soixante-cinq ans ! Il va falloir revoir tes cours d'autodéfense Kent ! Se moque Mansell en bousculant d'un coup d'épaule l'intéressé. Riley le taquine aussi gentiment alors que Buchan, sorti pour l'occasion de son sous-sol humide, décroche et consigne les photos et informations de l'affaire sur le tableau. Chandler aperçoit Miles dans le couloir, en train de répondre au téléphone.  
_ Je suis content de voir que vous n'avez rien de grave Kent, dit-il en se rapprochant du groupe. Comment va Madame Lebwsy ?  
_ Merci Monsieur. Elle va s'en remettre, l'équipe médicale l'a prise en charge juste à temps.  
L'inspecteur ouvre la bouche pour poser une autre question quand Miles entre en trombe dans la pièce, l'air affolé.  
_ Tout va bien Skip ?  
Celui-ci ne répond pas de suite, se précipitant pour récupérer ses affaires renversant sa lampe et faisant tomber des stylos au passage.  
_ Miles, s'inquiète Chandler en le voyant dans cet état.  
_ Judy. Le bébé, il-  
Miles s'interrompt, la respiration saccadée et enfile avec des gestes frénétiques son manteau.  
_ Le bébé arrive ?! Mais c'est fantastique Skip ! S'enthousiasme Riley. Tu sais dans quel hôpital elle est ? Je te conduis, tu n'es pas en état. Termine-t-elle d'un ton sans discussion en prenant ses affaires. Miles, presque hagard, se fige et la regarde faire, complètement perdu. On pourrait croire que c'est son premier enfant qui est sur le point de naître tellement il se sent fébrile et paniqué.  
_ Bravo Skip !  
Le reste de l'équipe lui transmet chaudement leurs félicitations et leurs encouragements pour l'accouchement. Le futur père les remercie automatiquement et suit Meg sans plus réfléchir jusqu'à sa femme et sa fille à naître.

_ Ça se fête ! S'écrie Mansell une fois qu'ils sont partis. Une pinte pour célébrer dignement la chose ça vous tente ?  
_ Je te suis ! C'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive. Lui répond Kent en allant éteindre son poste.

_ C'est en effet un événement à célébrer dignement ! Je me joins à vous messieurs !" S'emballe Buchan, toujours présent.

Le plus jeune lance un regard à Finlay, le coin des lèvres étiré en un sourire. Ce dernier hausse les épaules et prend sa veste, trop content pour contester la présence de l'historien.

Chandler les observe, un sourire flottant sur sa bouche, avant de les imiter.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, bien que samedi, tout le monde minus Miles est présent au poste. Il faut boucler les rapports et tous les papiers administratifs relatifs à l'enquête mais surtout personne ne veut rater le transfert des Hactiss. Ils doivent être emmenés en début d'après-midi vers la prison de Whitemoore.  
Ray les a appelés vers les neuf heures pour leur annoncer la naissance de la petite Martha Juliette Miles à 1 heure 56 cette nuit. Tout s'est bien passé et les deux femmes de sa vie sont en bonne santé. La nouvelle a fait chaud au cœur à tous les membres de l'équipe et c'est dans une ambiance bon enfant que défilent les premières heures de la matinée.

Elle passe doucement et sans heurt jusqu'à ce que l'avocate de Madame Hactiss se présente, hautaine dans son tailleur noir impeccable et ses cheveux tirés à quatre épingles. Elle se dirige d'un pas sûr vers l'inspecteur Chandler et lui tend une pochette brune d'un geste impérieux.

"_ Voici les papiers de remise en liberté de ma cliente- des exclamations consternées s'élèvent à cette annonce, mais l'avocate continue imperturbable -ainsi qu'une lettre signée de son médecin traitant et d'un psychologue professionnel attestant que ma patiente est atteinte d'une pathologie mentale dégénérative. Elle ne peut donc pas être tenue pour responsable des faits survenus dans cette affaire. Une équipe médicale est présente pour la transférer dans un établissement psychiatrique où elle recevra un traitement adapté. Les charges retenues contre elle vont donc être abandonnées pour cause d'aliénation mentale. Pour information.

Elle lui tend une lettre et tourne les talons, un sourire suffisant flottant sur les lèvres. Ils la suivent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Chandler bouillonne de rage, et il est loin d'être le seul. Ses mains crispées froissent les bords des documents qu'il tient. Les signatures sont bien visibles et les papiers semblent en règle.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça cette vieille bique ! s'exclame Mansell, le visage empourpré de colère.

_ Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? S'exclame Riley, tout aussi consternée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir, répond Chandler d'un ton froid en se dirigeant d'un pas raide vers son bureau. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Il décroche le téléphone et compose le numéro du Commander Anderson pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Il fera tout pour que le couple diabolique paie pour ses crimes.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Chandler raccroche violemment le combiné de son téléphone et les rejoint, blanc de rage.

_ Il n'y a rien à faire. Tout est dans les règles.

Mansell grogne méchamment en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, pestant contre les éléments alors que Kent et Riley poussent une exclamation énervée. Ce n'est pas possible. Ils les tenaient ! Ils avaient tous donné leur maximum pour attraper ces charognards et l'un d'entre eux s'en sort indemne. Pourquoi ! Fermant les yeux et se frottant les tempes, Chandler essaie de se résigner.

_ Il reste toujours Victor. Annonce Kent en voyant la détresse de son supérieur. Lui ne pourra pas s'en sortir.

_ Il a pas intérêt à plaider la folie ! s'exclame Mansell, irrité.

Chandler, les lèvres pincées, souffle un bon coup pour se calmer.

_ Vous avez raison, dit-il sans décolérer pour autant. Retournez au travail."

oOo

C'est dans une atmosphère agitée que le travail reprend, la démotivation et l'indignation générale alourdissant l'air de la salle. Chandler est à son bureau, ses affaires alignées parfaitement et dans un ordre précis mais même cela n'arrive pas à l'apaiser. L'envie de se verser un verre d'alcool pour calmer le nœud qui lui noue le ventre est forte et ce n'est que la position des aiguilles de sa montre lui rappelant qu'il n'est pas encore onze heures qui l'empêche d'y succomber. Pourtant un pressentiment le tiraille depuis la visite de l'avocate, un fourmillement rampant sous sa peau qui lui laisse une drôle d'impression. Mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agit exactement. Il décide de l'ignorer pour le moment et se concentre sur son rapport final. La banalité de la tâche lui permet de se calmer un instant et de se vider l'esprit.

Il en ressort sur les coups de onze heures trente, plus posé qu'avant mais ce sentiment de mal être est toujours là, discret, au bord de sa conscience. Il se redresse pour observer la grande pièce faisant face à son bureau où ses subalternes font grise mine. Ils semblent discuter entre eux plutôt que de finaliser les dossiers liés à l'enquête, très probablement du coup de théâtre de ce matin. Chandler peut difficilement leur en vouloir.  
Remettant sa montre, il met son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de se lever pour aller se chercher un café. L'équipe de transfert de Victor Hactiss ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Réfléchissant aux derniers points administratifs à régler il ne fait pas attention à son environnement, passant la machine à café et continuant son chemin. Il ne revient à lui qu'une fois dans les escaliers de pierre qui descendent vers les cellules d'incarcération.

Chandler s'arrête net. Il est seul au milieu d'une volée de marche, sans vraiment savoir comment il y est arrivé mais avec cette impression qu'il faut qu'il continue. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourne pour remonter mais une intuition l'arrête deux marches plus haut. De nouveau cette impression obsédante qu'il se passe quelque chose. Sachant qu'il n'arrivera à penser à rien d'autre tant qu'il n'aura pas mis le doigt dessus, Chandler reprend sa descente jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée du couloir de détention.

_ Bonjour Inspecteur, le salue l'officier Dermis. Vous êtes là pour Hactiss ?

La quarantaine bien tassée, Robert est encore en pleine forme physique, portant fièrement son uniforme. Ferme et aux idées bien arrêtées, il garde pourtant une bonhommie joviale qui a plu d'emblée au reste de l'équipe de surveillance. Il remplace Sean Pinchin qui a été suspendu pour avoir libéré un des suspects majeurs dans l'affaire Driscoll le mois dernier.  
Esquissant un sourire, Chandler hoche la tête. Il suit le policier le long de ce couloir bicolore où les portes s'enchaînent comme les traverses entre deux rails. Toutes identiques. Dermis s'arrête devant l'une d'elles, l'écriteau noir sur la gauche affiche le nom de son locataire à la craie blanche.

_ De la visite Hactiss ! Crie-t-il en toquant bruyamment à la porte.  
Il abaisse le battant de la petite ouverture et fait signe à Chandler de s'avancer. Ce dernier regarde de façon circonspecte ce trou noir béant dans la porte mais se rapproche quand même. Pas trop près, on ne sait jamais. Rien ne perce la pénombre au-delà de la cellule.  
_ Victor ? Appelle-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
Encore une fois, aucune réponse ne vient troubler le silence lourd du couloir. L'inspecteur jette un regard troublé à l'officier dont le front est barré d'un pli soucieux.  
_ C'est bizarre, hier il semblait plus bavard.  
_ Ouvrez la porte", ordonne Chandler. Son pressentiment est revenu, accru, comme une démangeaison sournoise qui lui parcourt le corps. Dermis prend son trousseau de clés qui s'entrechoquent et tintent d'un son aigu avant de déverrouiller la porte. Le bruit mat du mécanisme fait place au grincement strident des gonds alors que le battant s'ouvre. La lumière vive du couloir projette une tache claire au milieu de la cellule mais Victor Hactiss reste invisible. Où est-il ?! Il n'a pas pu s'échapper, c'est impossible !

L'interpellant une deuxième fois, Chandler se rapproche et entre dans la petite pièce. Là, une odeur âcre et métallique l'assaille et lui noue la gorge. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la pénombre, il entrevoit la silhouette de l'homme, assis sur le sol, dos au mur dans le coin gauche. Sa tête repose mollement sur sa poitrine, ses bras sont abandonnés, ballants, sur ses jambes allongées. Une mare noirâtre l'entoure tout entier.  
Le faisceau de la lampe torche que vient de récupérer l'officier Dermis confirme ce qui est déjà clair dans l'esprit de Chandler. Du sang. Victor Hactiss s'est arraché la peau des poignets avec les dents, attendant que l'hémorragie l'emporte et échappant ainsi à son jugement.

La respiration saccadée, Chandler recule d'un pas hésitant, puis d'un second, le bourdonnement de ses oreilles couvrant la voix de l'officier Dermis qui crie pour qu'on appelle une ambulance. Mais il est trop tard. Ils ne pourront rien faire. L'inspecteur sort précipitamment de la cellule, ne supportant pas de regarder ce corps et ce qu'il signifie. Un échec.  
Chandler longe le couloir, aveugle à l'agitation que l'appel de Dermis a causée. Un groupe de policiers passe précipitamment près de lui, le faisant tituber légèrement mais il se redresse et continue. Haletant, il pénètre dans les toilettes de l'étage, ne faisant pas attention si quelqu'un s'y trouve ou non. Le sang lui bat les tempes et sa vision se trouble.  
L'eau froide s'écoule rapidement, quittant le robinet avec un sifflement léger. Le bruit mat lorsqu'elle frappe la porcelaine blanche est interrompu par les mains en coupe de l'inspecteur. Ainsi recueillie, il s'en asperge le visage, des gouttes s'écoulant le long de son cou jusqu'au col de sa chemise blanche. Mais ce geste, répété plusieurs fois, ne l'apaise pas. Les deux mains appuyées sur le lavabo, la tête basse, un cri de rage monte dans sa gorge mais Chandler le retient, ne laissant échapper qu'une plainte étouffée semblable à un animal blessé.

_"Je suis intouchable._"

.

.

_LA FIN_

OoO


End file.
